Family, Romance, War
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Those eyes. She would remember those eyes for the rest of her life. The color. The shape. The aura. She would remember those eyes for the first time and last time. War takes over feudal Japan as clans clash over each other for who will rule Japan. Locked into the struggle, a political figure comes into play from the ashes. But she is neither man or samurai. No, she is an addiction.
1. Chapter 1

BK: Hello all! I'm back, I haven't disappeared! I don't know when I'll be able to update my other stories and as you can see, I also took down a story as well – so I'll be putting that one back up. So I finally have some time since things are being finalized in my life.

I have a ten minute break so I decided to write something. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe not. We'll see – it's all up to y'all. Feeling like it might be multi-chaptered, but short.

Completely unrevised, wrote it as fast as I could.

Also, warning: OOC characters. More like I can't portray them clearly because the plot doesn't work out if I did.

BK

Prologue: The First Time

BK

"Shhh… they might hear us!"

A quiet, sharp whisper entered the night as the mother hushed her child. The jungle, thick as a crevice with moss and ferns, surrounded by short dense trees, the colors of black, gray, and dulled metal enveloped them. At their feet, they felt the scratches of sharp, long, curved grass that threatened to seep into their ankles and knees, and at their waists the harsh, thick grating brushes of bushes and low hanging branches of trees.

How were they here, why were they there, and since when had they eaten or seen the day light?

Hinata, old enough to bear children yet still young enough to misunderstand the importance of political society, clung onto her mother. She knew this was not normal, that it was unusual, yet the stature of her situation did not hit her fully until this moment. She was going to die. Something was after them. They were not safe.

When were they going to stop lying to her? When were they going to tell her the truth? She was no longer a child. War does no such thing for children, war gave no such choice for children to be children. After all, she bled monthly to prove her maturity. So why did she still not understand that the war would affect her. If she did, perhaps this situation would not so direly hold her a captive.

Her father and sister had separated from them the moment that they escaped into the forest. She could still hear her father's hurried statement.

"Stay safe, I will find you. I promise."

And the image of her father kissing her mother's lips for the first time. That too lingered in her mind. Her father and mother had never kissed or displayed love so publically. Why now? Her little sister's set face was also imprinted in her mind. Hanabi, serious little Hanabi, with her immovable expression finally showed some type of emotion that made Hinata worry. When had Hanabi's eyes glow with such shakiness? Such insecurity? Her little sister was always set, strong, and stable.

Why was it that Hinata saw that, she shook and felt even worse? What could she do for her sister? Absolutely nothing in that moment. Not even a smile. Not even a fake smile.

And before Hinata could ever say anything to her father and her sister, she was pulled into the jungle by her mother. She felt somewhat relieved that she did not have to say anything because she did not know what to say that would comfort them, but she also felt regretful because of the feeling that she would never see her father and sister again seemed dominating.

Hinata clung onto her tattered, ragged kimono. It was gritty and dirty, a sickish yellow from having worn it for so long without changing. The rich color of the pale blue she wore underneath had drizzled into being a wet, sweat stained beige. Her mother had kept on sewing the ripped parts together for her. Last night, her mother ran out of thread and Hinata had to stop her mother.

She touched her mother's cold pale hand softly with her own and stared at her mother's pale, luminous eyes. Shaking her head, she cautioned a whisper.

"Mother, it's okay. There's no more thread. There's no more need to keep sewing this broken, ripped kimono."

Her mother blinked and Hinata thought that her mother was going to shed tears, but no tears flowed down her cheeks like a river, the tears had already run dry like a dried creek. Then her mother's hand receded from Hinata's equally pale hands and slowly ran through the tips of her hair. With a yank, Hinata's mother tore out strands of her own dark hair and inserted them through the needle hole. She flapped the dress in front of her, sitting in the moonlight, and started to sew the ripped kimono back together with her mother's black hair as thread.

"I will take care of you." Her mother's voice was raspy and dry, it was just above a whisper, yet she bothered to say it even in such high danger.

And Hinata, wrapping her arms around her naked body as her mother sewed the only piece of clothing she had left cried silently.

But now, as Hinata's mother held her tightly in her arms, with these memories that seemed to be the only comfort that she could place her sanity on shattered as the noise got louder. Hinata could distinguish them as running footsteps. Heavy and without rest.

An arrow flew by, whistling through the wind with ferocity, cut through the air and sliced through her mother's arm. Gashing on the outside of her mother's pale skin.

A high pitch scream entered the still, cold air, and Hinata's ears rang with a long beep as she felt her mother shake behind her. The arms tightened and Hinata could feel her eyes widen and her mouth dropping in disbelief as the persecutors appeared before her.

Two people dressed in black appeared in front of her. She recognized the clothing instantly. Ronin, mercenaries, samurai. Two swords on their left signally that they were here to kill. Their faces were covered by black cloths, their hair beneath dried bamboo pointed hats. There was nothing by which she could distinguish them by. Even their bodily structure seemed synonymous.

One of the men laughed loudly when he saw the red blood that seeped out of her mother's pale arm. So blatantly obvious, like a rich color thrown upon a blank white canvas.

"To think that we'd find _women_."

His voice made Hinata's hair stand. The way he said women and elongated it made her hair stand. It was… disgusting. Hinata could not find her voice, it closed on her, and she could not move. Her body seemed to no longer function, the only thing she seemed sure that was still working was the pumping of her heart as it sped up.

The man walked over and yanked Hinata out of her mother's embrace. Her mother screamed in protest, but the man laughed. Hinata could feel other functions of her body working as she felt her bodily fluids seep out without her control.

The man laughed even louder and it humiliated her. She could not bear it. She also could not bear to look her mother in the eyes when the man groped her behind and slapped it.

Hinata felt her body putting up a fight, but her weak, undernourished body did nothing against the trained man as he easily tore her kimono apart. Pieces of it ripped off and Hinata could her the threads of hair snap. Her mother screamed.

"Stop! Please!"

She turned to look at her mother for help. This person was destroying the only thing that her mother could give her besides birth and life. Her mother gave her life, and now this tattered kimono, sewed repeated, fixed again and again, was the only thing that she was able to give Hinata now that the war destroyed their home. But right before her very eyes, it was treated as nothing precious, it was being treated as something unwanted, something that was protecting her from this man and he found it as an obstacle to get to her body.

In a twisted way, the kimono was a metaphor of her mother's protection. And now that protection was being ripped away by a man.

Hinata felt the icy wind hit her body as the man finally rid her of the tattered kimono. She began to cry as she felt his filthy fingers rubbing against her naked opening. She jerked when he pressed one finger in. It felt strange as the tip of his finger tested her untouched waters.

Her mother screamed and jumped on the man, pushing him away and shielded Hinata.

"Get away from my daughter you bastard! Honorable men do not hurt women and children!"

He staggered to his feet as he stared at Hinata's mother and then at Hinata. His eyes roamed her nude body and then he chuckled.

"Oh _ma'am_. She's not a child anymore. But I'll _teach_ her how to be a woman. A very _good_ woman."

Hinata felt her blood run cold.

The man that had come with the man who molested her finally spoke.

"You cannot expect that rule to apply in war. The weak die. The strong survive."

His voice was cold and sharp like the wind. Clearly, he seemed to hold the higher position between the two, but his comrade spoke.

"You heard that did you not? Now, if you just come with me, I'll treat you right. Give you food and make you useful. You won't have to suffer out in the jungle like this."

That man's voice was loud and boisterous. Unlike the other man's stature, he carried himself proudly and with confidence. Now, he seemed like the leader of the two.

Hinata's mother shook her head, "How disappointed I am in our country's men. War has turned you into dogs. How many others have you raped? How many villages have you pillaged and set fire to? How many people have you killed? How many have you dishonored? Your family included? Such proud mothers I'm sure you two have."

The men stopped still before them. Her mother's words had somehow struck a chord within them. Suddenly, the boisterous loud voice was no longer as it quieted and delivered a sharp blow into the air.

"And you? Are you a proud mother… Hyuuga-san?"

Her mother stilled.

The cold and sharp man beside the boisterous man began to move. His hand moved itself to position it on the hilt of the katana. The click could barely be heard as the sword was released.

The only sound that could be heard when he stopped right in front of Hinata's mother was the swish of the katana as it accurately beheaded her mother.

Hinata caught a glimpse of her mother's murderer.

His eyes.

She would remember those eyes for the rest of her life.

The color.

The shape.

The aura.

The first and last time she would ever see them again.

And then ruby red blood shot into the air as her mother's head fell off her shoulders.

Hinata eyes rolled over and her knees finally buckled after steeling straight up and sealing her blood flow.

She fell into the knee deep grass.

BK

BK: I just realized… it's really dark. I mean outside the window, but this chapter too. I hope y'all liked it.

See you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

BK: Hello all, so I just finished about 6 - 8 chapters. I'm planning to release them every three days or something since it is quite complicated and you need to be in the know in order to follow the plot. Also, it's completely unrevised - it's just written. So excuse the mistakes. Also, this story is also rated M for a reason, lemony situations will appear here and there – along with complicated relationships that you will most certainly either support or not support. What I'm basically saying is – THERE'S A SHITLOAD OF GOOD DRAMA. Ahaha!

Nothing belongs to me.

BK

Chapter 1: The Eyes - Thirst

BK

"Get up pig."

Hinata woke up to a loud cackle of laughter and felt the blow of the kick landing on her stomach and the splash of icy cold water hit her body like a tsunami. She gasped loudly.

Someone grabbed her hair and forced her to stand by the roots of her dark tresses.

"Filthy dog, isn't even grateful we smuggled you out of the ronin's carriage. Could've been dead meat for their pet tigers. Look at her, can't even see straight. Look here girl."

Hinata shook her head, trying to stabilize herself, and grabbed the hands that held her hair for support. But she kept swaying around because the person tugging at her hair didn't relent nor stop moving around. She felt her head turn sharply to the left and suspected that the person just slapped her. Out of defense, she threw out her fist and luckily landed a punch into the person's mouth. She felt blood drawn and realized that she had hit their teeth and had cut open a bit of her skin.

"Ngh! This bitch. Go on, tie her up. She's probably a criminal."

Hinata finally opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the person who had just manhandled her moments before. It was a male, his hair a furious ruby red and eyes light as the color of foam against the blue green sea. He gave her a distasteful tsk.

Somebody pushed her down into a chair and tied her hands and legs to the wooden chair. She just realized she was still nude and her long, dark hair was all over the place, blocking her view.

She tried to catch her breath, trading struggling for a breath of life, but everything seemed to be going so fast.

Then a hand cupped her chin and a smooth, soft hand carefully brushed away the hair that blocked her view. Hinata had closed her eyes again from exhaustion. After all, one thing kept resonating in her head. The eyes. She had to find that man again. And the color of this man's eyes were not the ones she remembered.

"Open your eyes you dog."

Hinata could only breathe. It took so much energy to open her eyes. The hand the cupped her chin rose her head even higher.

"I said… open your eyes."

His voice was icy as the water that was thrown on her and slick as polished metal. But it was not loud nor was it screechy as she thought kidnappers or people to be. He sounded different. He sounded… cultured, but double-edged.

Hinata felt her naked rising chest finally slowing down and the cold finally settling in. She breathe in longer now, but was still immensely tired. Being nude or tied or even kidnapped seemed like nothing compared to her need for sleep and rest.

"Open your eyes or I'll toss you to the men who captured you."

It was a whisper. His face, unusually warm, was right next to her, their cheeks touching. She could feel the warm breath against her ear. The whisper sounded much more than a threat. Much more.

Tiredly, she summoned everything she had and opened her eyes.

Her dimmed starry eyes stared right into his. The shock of his sea foam eyes when they recognized her colored irises was completely evident. And that was perhaps the only time she ever saw emotion from him. Perhaps, the only true emotion besides that one fateful day.

"A Hyuuga."

His whisper touched her lips and warmed them.

BK

When she woke up again, her body felt extremely sore. She felt like time had cheated her and that she had slept for only three hours when in reality, she had slept the whole day. She lifted herself up and she found herself falling back into the… the bed?

It was dark, not a single slimmer of light to be found. Hinata felt around herself. It was indeed a bed. A bed with cotton. They must have placed layer upon layer of cotton sheets to make this bed. It was so soft. And then the blankets! The blankets were so silky, Hinata didn't even feel them fall off her body. She found herself still naked and now that she was somewhat rested, that bothered her.

She was instantly reminded of her mother's torn kimono that she had given to Hinata. Somewhere in the jungle, it laid there tattered and broken and ripped. But to Hinata, that was her only connection to her family. She had no idea where her father or sister was.

In fact, she knew nothing about anything. Nothing at all. They had been keeping her in the shadows.

Victimized, she flinched when the bamboo doors slid open and a bright lantern entered with the red headed man that she encountered before.

He looked up once, his eyes glowing strangely in the dark next to the flickering candle within the lantern, and stood up straight when he realized she was sitting up in the bed.

Hinata waited for him to say something, but he didn't say anything.

Instead, he watched her. Locking the bamboo door by placing a stick between the crevices, he turned and placed his katana down onto the sword stand with care. Next he set the lantern next to it and turned around slowly to observe her.

Hinata gulped and sat up straight like she had been taught as a child. Covering her body with the blankets, she held her head high slightly and spoke.

"Tell me what has happened to the country."

There was silence as he moved closer to her, his hands slowly crossing across his chest. Hinata stared at him and realized that for all the strangeness and coldness he was, he held attractiveness and charisma. But Hinata was not born and raised this way for no reason.

She was an heir to the Hyuuga throne. She was no idiot. She knew clans were fighting each other for rule over Japan. She was the leader who would take over should her father succeed. She was cultured, witty, intelligent, and strong. But she had no idea what happened to her clan and what happened to her country. Her father and sister had disappeared. What would happen to her?

Was she an orphaned heir with no throne to claim and without purpose?

"…please, I ask of you."

The man was now at the foot of the short bed and stared down at her as she tried her best to meet his powerful green glowing eyes. Just when Hinata was about to look down, almost breaking under the pressure of his eyes, he spoke. The same voice that demanded her to wake and open her eyes present.

"The Hyuuga has lost their clan because of a coup d'état. Then finished off by the Namikaze clan."

Hinata's eyes widened. So… that was why her family told her nothing. That was why she ran into the forest. That was why she was almost raped. That was why her mother was murdered. That was why she ended up here.

Well… if her clan died, so be it. She would die with them as she is bounded by blood and honor.

"But why they did not kill you when they brutally murdered your clan is a question to be asked."

That quiet whisper entered the dark surroundings and Hinata's mind back tracked. They had killed her mother. Killed in cold blood. And what of her father and sister? Dismembered and killed as well? War such as these held no mercy.

That made her blood boil. Made her hands clench into fists. She did not even feel the teeth marks reopen and bleed quietly. All she thought of was _revenge_.

She would find the murderer. And when she did, she will raise _hell_.

Cool fingers graced her collar bone and brought her back to reality. She was in a dark room with a male she didn't even know. Slowly, his hand smoothed towards her neck and rested against the side of her pale skin. His thumb slowly caressed her jaw and he spoke.

"You're not safe here either Hyuuga. But I could see why they wanted you."

Hinata's eyes turned fearful, but she stood her stance. An heir does not back down. He lifted his knee and rested it on the bed right next to her body. Hinata's heart pounded and she felt the adrenaline rush throughout her body, cold sweat starting to form. He looked at her and she raised her hands to press against him in protest. His gaze moved downward and admired her untouched, well developed body.

"You aren't just any Hyuuga… You're the heir…."

He kept coming closer and Hinata realized she had just played into his game. He figured out she was the Hyuuga heir, but at the same time, he had not killed her. So what was his purpose?

He lifted the blanket away from her body and Hinata could do nothing as he was physically stronger than her and she realized she had not eaten for at least a week. The warmth disappeared along with the blanket and Hinata gasped when he enclosed her hands in his. Every finger falling right between hers as if they were made perfect.

He stared down at her and she stared up at him. Quietly, Hinata disregarded their hands, his smooth thumb against her jaw, and the way his body hovered over her naked one. She had more to do than trying to satisfy someone's thirst.

She had her own thirst. Thirst for revenge. Thirst for blood.

"Sir… if I may ask… are you not Gaara, the feared heir of the Sabaku clan?"

The eyes that had stared at hers with no emotion, turned jaded instantly and the hand that held hers tightened ungracefully so, it felt like someone had slammed a wooden handle over them. But she did not gasp or wince in pain. Her boiling blood, hungry for revenge, gave her a new reason for being. A new purpose. A new power.

Instantly, as if it never happened, her hand was released and his eyes resumed their expressionless motions.

"Hated and mistreated and discriminated against – but necessary, steeled, strong willed…."

And Hinata rose her head to meet his. Her next whisper burned his lips this time.

"…and the handsome heir to the clan."

His eyebrows lifted and he moved off of her. She felt a sense of control and power enter her hemisphere. Something… somehow… she had the power to influence and change her situation into her favor.

And it was ignited by her thirst for revenge.

She would find the person who sold her clan out.

And with that person, she will enjoy the hours of torture she will place upon him with joy.

She will find the Namikaze clan.

And will make them pay for her mother's death.

Gracefully, as much as she could muster, Hinata pulled the blankets back over herself and rose in the bed, sitting straight before eyeing the heir to the Sabaku clan with her vengeful eyes. She would have to play this carefully. Not only could they kill her for she was a woman with no absolute power, she was also a dead person with no throne or clan to claim. She was essentially no one without her clan, no one to represent.

Stilling herself, forcing herself to think, she spoke in as calm a voice she could.

"I have a proposition to make. Please… consider it both in our favor should it work."

BK

BK: Relatively short. Please note, you must tread carefully in this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

BK: It's lemony in the second portion of the breaks "BK." Like ridiculously lemony. Warning ya. This chapter is more of a prep for the next chapter methinks.

BK

Chapter 2 – The Eyes – Power

BK

Hinata owned The House.

She was the top paramour. Courtesan and such words would do her disgrace. She was not on the same level as those… desperate and needy people, she was a _lover_. And she is _still_ at the top. Not only because she owned The House, she was the best, and everyone who had ever stepped foot into The House would agree. It had been two years. A mere short time to rebuild this house from the ground up with nothing but herself and the help of Gaara.

She had kept her promise and she is still keeping it. Her promise was long term and it finally reached its fruition stage. She will pay her dues to Gaara and when she does, she will continue on with her plan.

But standing there on the balcony adorning the very top floor of the four story house, Hinata thought that she was very similar to those desperate and needy people she called prostitutes, courtesans, and flower girls. Perhaps she was even worse. Because she was not a paramour for any of the legitimate reasons that would save her soul and allow her to heaven. Reasons like having to sell her body just in order to get food and survive or support a family, but her reasons were entirely selfish.

She was The Lady of The House and she had picked this place to build The House because it stood right in the middle of the clans that ruled Japan together. A place where the clans in tension and false cease fires would meet to discuss politics as civilly as they could. But Hinata knew nothing will go down without another war and deaths of people. A place where Hinata and her employees will entertain them and eavesdrop on the conversation. A place where Hinata would develop her plans.

But again, like those desperate and needy people who she sympathized with but would never bring herself to be put on the same level, she had set rules for The House.

Employees, the paramours, could only entertain.

They could not fall in love.

They could not kiss.

They could not have penetrative sex.

And they were bounded to her for life for she had saved them.

But with all absolute laws and stone rules aside, endeavors and gossip still lives. And though the paramours thought their Mistress, The Lady, did not hear of it, she heard of everything and had eyes everywhere. In fact, Hinata encouraged endeavors, gossip, and breaking the rules. It merely gave her more power.

Hinata herself never followed the rules. They were put in place to control people. And she had used them to her advantage.

"Mistress, Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan is here," Matsuri, Hinata's most trusted paramour appeared at the doorway, and informed her of the next heir to the Sarutobi Clan.

"But I told him that we were busy the whole day and that the clans do not meet until the day after today."

Hinata smiled at the setting sun whilst fanning herself. She fixed her kimono a bit, pulling the obi closer and under her breasts, making them more prominent and her pale chest much more exposed. Her round and smooth shoulders barely holding onto the silky cloths that hung precariously to her skin.

Ah, yes. Konohamaru. The young and delicate heir. Hinata wondered when he would realize that Hinata was not who he thought she was.

"Matsuri… my dear, is the young lord still here?"

Matsuri bowed and sat down, folding her feet under her and spoke with her eyes looking at her folded hands.

"He insisted on staying until you meet him."

Hinata's fan made a snapping noise as she closed it shut and held it to her mouth, hiding the smile that emerged. Matsuri was still sitting behind her with no real concrete idea of how her Mistress was feeling.

"I suppose it would be bad to let the clans know that the young lord has been forced to wait on an entertainer such as me – think of the things they will say when the young lord waits for someone so insignificant."

Matsuri stirred, the negative words about her mistress hurting herself as well, "Never my Lady, the clans think nothing but high virtue of you!"

Hinata closed her eyes and her smile grew even bigger. So many people wrapped around her finger. It was just beginning. This place was finally the meeting place for all the clans. Hinata had worked hard to make it so. It took her a good two years. By then, Hinata was no longer the flimsy, dumb girl she was before. She had harnessed and nurture the abilities she was given.

Walking towards Matsuri, Hinata motioned for Matsuri to stand. She did so, with blush evident on her dark cheeks, and Hinata lifted her chin, making her look at Hinata's strange eyes. They were no longer Hyuuga like. In fact, they had turn a different color that made one think she was a different being or an angel. And if they thought about it – maybe they could link to it that she was the last Hyuuga alive – but with such wittiness and power and the strange pale blue eyes, the thought never passed.

"Matsuri, my dear _paramour_, you're such a sweet."

Hinata kissed Matsuri dangerously close to her lips, but never touching them and walked away. Matsuri fell to the ground, barely catching herself, and touched the cheek that Hinata had kissed, her heart pumping fast.

BK

"Ungh… Mistress… Oh…"

There are different types of love in this world. Hinata believed she was immune to all of them. The love she had was brutally obliterated the moment they killed her mother.

Love?

What a fucking lie.

It's only a tool for control and power.

"Oh… Mistress, I love you so much. Please…. Please let me come in your warm mouth. I want you. I want you so bad. I'll do anything."

And here was the first type of love. Desperate, submissive love.

Hinata moved her hips slowly, making sure to exaggerate and please him whenever his tongue dived deep within her. Her breasts rested against his pelvis and he knew that he belonged to her. He had always been hers. From the moment she giggled and stole a glance at him. She knew she had dominated his mind.

He started to pound into her more and Hinata stopped rotating her hips in that circular motion, instead she taking him deep into her throat. Grabbing her own breasts, Hinata held back her choke when his last thrust hit the back of her throat. He was young, but he was no newbie. Konohamaru of the Sarutobi clan knew women well. Just as his grandfather did.

"Ah! Ah…ah…ah…oh, Konohamaru. Don't stop, don't stop!"

He continued licking into her, spreading and holding her legs out wide to get more access, he pressed against her stomach so that her g-spot would be repeatedly hit and pressed his fingers against her throbbing clit to stimulate more pleasure. Hinata's eyes rolled over and she felt him starting to jerk. Her own body was starting to respond and her hips moved to receive the wanted pleasure.

Konohamaru gasped, "I'm coming… I'm coming. Please let me come inside you Mistress-chan. Please. I _love_ you so much. Please…!"

Hinata closed her eyes, she knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Paramours were not allowed to have their sponsors, customers, or buyers come inside them – and this was why Hinata did not allow for her paramours to have penetrative sex. The chances of pregnancy were still skeptical even when they cleaned afterwards with the brewed medicine. Hinata had seen women who got pregnant, thrown out, and left on the streets even when the men promised them love. She knew men enough to know that some would lie.

But Hinata knew Konohamaru loved her. She had visited him outside the House once or twice. He would wait for her, treat her like a queen, worry when she was late, and when she coughed once or twice, he would worry that she was sick. No, she knew she dominated his life completely.

Hinata opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Konohamaru let go of her legs and Hinata moved away from him, swallowing what he had released. She was about to stand until Konohamaru's arms enveloped her and held her tightly, his fingers making dotted patterns on her side.

Paramours were not supposed to kiss. It was all part of the push and pull that created more and more profit for them. And generated more desire from the men who would want their kiss.

Hinata knew that it was time. She knew Konohamaru had just joined the ranks. He knew about the state of Japan. And Hinata was done waiting for the time to strike back to avenge her family.

Now was the time.

It was time to strike.

And Konohamaru would provide her the answers.

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek and turned around in his lap, staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. She raised her head slightly and then methodically looked down before looking up and blushing. Konohamaru's heart sped and he knew that if she were to kiss him, he would die. Die of happiness.

"Konohamaru…" Hinata whispered.

Konohamaru watched the beauty in front of him, the woman that had stolen his heart, and wished with all his heart, that in this moment, she would be his eternally and no one else's. He wanted that kiss.

He leaned down towards her and closed his eyes. He was a man with desires, having finally claimed Hinata partly, but never having become one with her or kissed her. He wanted her wholly.

Hinata smiled when she saw him close his eyes. She lifted her hand and daintily covered his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She stayed there and waited for Konohamaru to open his eyes. When he did, they were filled with sadness.

"My Lady…!"

And then he took her into his arms and resigned himself to only hugging her. That itself was enough for now.

BK

"My grandfather says that the clans are in turmoil. They don't want to work together. I don't know what to do. I want to fight. Fight for my clan – but other clans have much stronger heirs, much stronger people in their ranks. What can I do but be a figurehead? I can't even strategize well!"

Hinata cleaned herself with a wet towel and listened as Konohamaru ranted.

"The Uchiha are being overbearing with Madara dead. They don't know who to choose as the next leader. And since our two clans are at odds with each other because my forefathers fought with them, we can't reach an agreement without backstabbing each other."

Then Hinata patted on the scented water that smelled of lavender. Her mind mulled over the little detail about the Uchiha. She knew someone special there. A playmate when she was a child. A lover when she was a teenager.

"The Yamanaka clan themselves are full of prideful people and won't agree with anyone unless their criteria is met first. And the Uzumaki clan had just sided with another clan. Not to mention the Sabaku clan, their heir is dangerous. We just heard that he killed six ronins last week in cold blood."

Hinata had just finished putting her dark hair up and placed down the comb. She forced herself to think about the matters at hand. Her promise was not to _him_ anymore, that was when she was alive. Her promise was to Gaara.

"The heir of the Sabaku clan? To think that heirs would kill without thought."

Her voice held no remorse, but was tinted with slight concern for Gaara was the one she held a promise to. Konohamaru coughed a little.

"He was protecting the children that lived on the outskirts of town… There are always those that suffer from war. I just… I am just afraid. He is a powerful swordsman."

Hinata closed her eyes, letting the impression of Gaara sink in, and stood up, draping the white under kimono over her body. She was starting on the outer kimono when Konohamaru spoke again.

"But just recently, the Nara clan has been moving about. They used to be our allies, but I think otherwise. We have strong swordsmen and we have Tsunade-sama, the great healer. But with the Nara clan and their aptitude for medicine – I'm afraid we won't hold on for much longer. Grandfather is getting old."

Hinata wrapped the obi around and secured the knot, making it into a large bow. She turned around and looked at the fully clothed Konohamaru. His chocolate eyes met hers and she sat down, folding her legs under herself, and shyly smiled before looking down at her hands and speaking.

"My lord… every heir goes through a period where they doubt themselves. But when they realize that they have a purpose and a set amount of skill, with polish, they will amount to greatness. And I know that my lord has a keen sense for political relations. Your insights on the clans and their ties are most impressive."

Konohamaru sighed loudly and moved towards Hinata.

"Oh… my dear lady. I know you must love me even if you cannot say it. When I leave today, please, may you tell me your sweet name so that the name of such a beautiful creature may sate my need for your love and carry me into sweeter dreams?"

Hinata turned her head, covering her mouth just so, the kimono slipping off her shoulder, revealing the curve of her breasts. Konohamaru took note of the skin exposure and rested his head against her chest, hugging her waist.

Hinata never told anyone her true name. She was only known as Mistress or The Lady. She would give her position away if she spoke her real name.

"Alas, I cannot. I belong to someone else and only my real name is known by them."

Jealous, Konohamaru moved and pushed Hinata away.

"I forget. You are just an entertainer. To think you can love me. I'm such an idiot. You can't even offer me your name."

Hinata laid there on the ground and she allowed tears to slide down her cheeks for show.

"I apologize my lord, duty upon my soul though my soul is yours to love."

Grabbing his sword, Konohamaru pulled Hinata towards him and looked into her eyes. His breathing shaky and his heart pumping.

"Then die with me my lady, let us kill each other in the name of love."

The door slid open and Matsuri stood there interrupting the scene and not allowing Hinata to answer.

"My Mistress, your next appointment awaits you."

Hinata allowed for tears to leak from her eyes before pushing Konohamaru away and running towards Matsuri and out the door.

BK

BK: Well, clans are named. People are mentioned. Things are hidden. Lies are told. Truths are shared. Some things we gleaned on. Control and power in all actions. Oh… THE DRAMA! Ahahahaa!


	4. Chapter 4

BK: Hey all, I'm back. Yes, it's an unusual story no? And I repeat, tread carefully. Or if you like surprises, don't. Ahaha.

BK

Chapter 3: The Eyes – At Play

BK

"Thank you Matsuri, you know how men are. To think a woman will die for them because of love."

Hinata sighed and she fanned herself. Matsuri smiled and fixed Hinata's hair.

"I've just sent Tayuya and Kin to serve the young lord Konohamaru. It is a good thing that you told me to wait outside should anything happen."

Matsuri brushed her Mistress's hair carefully, reveling the softness and the beauty of it. However, she too wondered about what her Mistress's real name was. But unlike her Mistress, Matsuri would die for her lady though she would never force her Mistress to die with her. To Matsuri, that was true love.

"Are you alright Matsuri?"

Matsuri blinked and nodded, "I was just thinking my Lady… that if you never saved me from the streets and the ronin, that I would have either starved or be pregnant with an unknown man's child, forced to take care of the babe alone. I thank you every day. "

Hinata looked somber and she applied the red lipstick to her pink petal lips.

"Well, dear Matsuri. I was once in your shoes. And I would have been grateful if someone rescued me."

And Matsuri wondered what could have happened to her beautiful lady that would make her the kind of cruel yet kind person she was today. Combing slowly, Matsuri decided not to think too much and just support Hinata. Because what her lady needed the most was support, nothing else.

BK

The clans met today. Only five clans. They all planned to meet periodically with each other until all clans met one another. And in that time, they designated The House to be their meeting spot.

The Uchiha clan was here today. Their newly decided leader Itachi was here to represent their clan. Sitting right next to him, the heir Sasuke. And on the left of Itachi, their father Fagaku. They were as handsome as the rumors stated they were. And just as sharp and dangerous. Wearing black yakutas with the symbol of their clan proudly displayed on their backs and the two katanas at their waists, they looked ready should a fight emerge.

The Haruno clan was there. The pink headed family was loud and boisterous. Kizashi Haruno sat in the middle, surrounded by his wife Mebuki and his daughter, the heir, Sakura. They were fierce and known to have formidable power when put together with their daring horses. They wielded spears instead of swords and when they had nothing else, they used their bare hands.

Konohamaru's clan was also here. He could not look Hinata in the eyes when Hinata passed by him, her kimono brushing his armored shoulder to pour tea. He sat next to his grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi. And on the right, Lady Tsunade. They looked formidable, rested with wisdom and power in the blood they held within them and the symbol they carried on their armor. Their katanas too, were on the left, positioned to fight, and not on the right, the rightful position of peace.

The Uzumaki clan was there on the far left corner, next to the Sarutobi clan and a female sat there representing her clan. Kushina Uzumaki. She held within her, it was rumored the power of a demon. They were a predominantly female clan. Another red headed girl sat next to her, Hinata supposed it was the next heir: Karin Uzumaki. Their chi energy seemed to stir in the air. On the other side, two males sat there. Twins. And Hinata knew nothing about them.

But they were definitely twins and held a strange power about them. One dark haired glowing like the moon surrounded by midnight and the other blond and bright as the sun. They looked at Hinata, and without meaning to, Hinata's heart stirred and she blushed looking away. It was as if… as if she _knew_ them.

Gaara noticed that Hinata blushed, but nothing showed on his emotionless face. He sat next to his father Kazekage Sabaku and on the other side of his father, the other fearsome potential heir Sasori. Sasori's blood red hair was unruly – very unlike Gaara's flaring, unkempt hair – yet his eyes just as colorful. Their presence would strike fear into anyone's heart. Known as dangerous archers and for their guerilla tactics because of where they live, they had gone unchallenged for a long time.

Hinata could not help but think that if her clan sat here, they would be known for their absolute defense, impenetrable solo battles, and the ability to control their enemies' decisions with their strange eyes and beauty. They were so deadly with their arrows and their tactics, burning down houses and farmland with fire sent by arrow, and fearsome warriors that did not question death when it confronted them. Hinata knew they had a seat at this meeting – in fact, they would be feared.

"Thank you for coming to the first Clans Meeting at the House. I will be your host tonight. Please call me Lady or Mistress."

The meeting commenced and Hinata smiled, helping facilitate the meeting as it was her job – yet she twisted it into her favor without them realizing. Their personal plans were held tight, but slipped and loosened sometimes and Hinata gathered more information as they talked.

Though initially she feared the people at the meeting – she too realized that she had power, though they didn't notice it, and that she was there representing her clan.

BK

"Well you can't just do that! It's not in the favor of your people!"

"This is a clans' decision, unlike yours, we take into account what's a stake."

"If you do this, what will the fate of Japan be? Don't be foolish!"

Bickering started to happen. It made Hinata's heart giddy.

"Well, what is to say we won't attack you!"

"How would you when your daughter is so amorously in love with our heir?"

"How dare you! Sakura, prove otherwise!"

"Father, please! I –"

There was a laugh. It belonged to the Uchiha heir. He smirked and winked at the Haruno heir just to test the water. Sakura could not reply or react and it made her father furious.

"Oh dear, these stupid clans. Love during a war is political."

Hinata smiled to herself, but then saw that at the corner of her eyes, the Uchiha heir Sasuke was looking at her. She looked down, trying not to meet his eyes and relaxed, snapping her fan.

"My dear lords and ladies, to address the problems at hand, the righteous clans here must progress together and compromise. To give and receive is the key."

Hinata's melodic voice quieted the room somewhat, but as planned, the clans were focused on one another. And without knowing, they spilled a little bit of their plans by _trying_ to compromise.

BK

The Haruno clan burst out the doors first. Sakura headfirst, embarrassed by her father and unable to look at anyone in the eyes.

Konohamaru was rushed out with grandfather. They were dissatisfied by the turnout and especially did not favor the Haruno clan. Konohamaru's eyes glazed over Hinata as she bowed and showed them the way out. He wanted to linger and be with her. Ushered away, the Uchiha clan came next.

Itachi walked out, politely thanking Hinata for her time and paused a little. When Hinata was done bowing, he examined her and then the barest of smiles appeared. Itachi's eyes flitted to his little brother Sasuke behind him. Hinata looked to where Itachi was looking and her eyes met obsidian ones for the barest of seconds.

She remembered that face. Except now, it belonged to a man in uniform.

Itachi moved out the door, but Sasuke stood there and laced her fingers through her hand. Hinata flinched a little. Bowing down, eyes never leaving hers, he kissed her knuckles, lingering for as long as he could, before letting her hand slip from his.

"Thank you…." He was about to say a name, but someone else followed after him and he was forced to smile at Hinata before leaving. Hinata's eyes followed his back and he glanced back once before vanishing. Hinata turned around and faced the Uzumaki clan.

Her heart, which had thumped for the Uchiha suddenly sped up.

The twins followed the famed Kushina as she smiled big for Hinata and followed out the door with Karin who had equally as red hair. The twins however… light and dark, complete contrasts, they slowed down slightly before exiting the door.

It was as if time stopped for a few moments when they observed each other.

What was it? What made them so special?

BK

Gaara's fingers methodically tapped the table in front of him. Fore finger first and landing last with his pinky, rotating the cycle back and forth. Hinata had never seen him so… active.

"My lord?" Hinata whispered.

He replied quietly, almost too soon. He usual replies were a second or two later, but something seemed to upset him.

"How have you been?" He asked in return.

He turned to look at her. It was later in the evening now. His sea foam eyes glowing in the musty darkness within the room. He still sat though in that chair that he always sat in. As a matter of fact, since Gaara was the sponsor of The House, this room itself was his. It was a small room, but still grand, and sat at the very top of the building. That whole area belonged to Gaara – and lately, also partly Hinata's since her room was on the same floor.

His emotionless face did not falter, but when Hinata met his eyes, his sea foam ones fell. Hinata felt a little disheartened.

Gaara, though feared and fierce, had something of a soft spot for Hinata. She had somehow delved into his steel heart. And though his face gave away no emotions, his eyes were all for her to read. She has known him for much too long, just the change of his colored eyes would alert her that something was wrong.

Gaara liked to think that he knew Hinata as well, for he was the only one to know who she really was. When he first saved her, he agreed on her proposition. And from there, they developed some strange, wayward relationship. And from that, he picked up on her aesthetics as well, reading her for what she really was. The way she appeared innocently and docile, but in fact was a demon and a blunt politician with selfish ideals. The way she smiled sweetly, but behind that sweet smile, a seductive and enticing smirk that knew better. The way she methodically moved to provoke a certain reaction she wanted just to invite situations that were in her favor.

He liked all that was wrong and mean of her. To Gaara, that was the real Hinata. And that was the part that he grew fond of because that was what he saw in her that related to him. He was hated and feared, even by his own people though as an heir, he felt obligated to save them. It was good to know that between the two of them, they both knew they couldn't fool each other because they had similarities.

They knew each other too well for fooling each other. At least they liked to think so.

Gaara's question floated in the air a little, having not yet answered, and Hinata looked down at her hands again when she answered.

"The promise will be fulfilled soon. As you can see, the clans are full of tension and if I can just tie in all the loose ends…."

She ended with a smile and looked her pale hands which had unconsciously turned into a fist. She paused and turned to thinking about the two twins in the room. They were so… unique. Hinata had no idea who they were. But one shined brightly like the sun and was as mischievous as a prankster. His other twin, who shone like the moon in midnight was no foreigner either. He too, mischievously threw his brother a glance or two, and meticulously tapped his fingers at given points within the meeting. As if he was communicating with his brother on some secret topic.

Whatever the topic, they had her attention.

"Who were they?"

Hinata asked quietly in the quiet dark. She didn't expect Gaara to answer. He never answered directly about names, politics, and the like. The things he would answer were the things he deemed unimportant. Even though they had a promise to each other, it did not guarantee that both their agendas were safe from sabotage from one another.

But he did respond to her question. And she was surprised.

"The twins?"

Hinata looked up and saw that he had risen from his chair and was walking towards her.

"I thought you seemed interested in them." He continued quietly.

Hinata blinked and noticeably turned her head away. She felt the bloom of pinkness color her cheeks. She was more than interested in the twins. In fact, the Uchiha heir wouldn't stop looking at her either. Gaara kneeled before her on one knee and rested his arm on the other. He turned her head much like he did the first time the met.

She felt scorched by his touch.

There was a moment of silence before Hinata's eyes would meet Gaara's, and when they did, her heart melted a little. Gaara's eyes held a tinge of sadness, a pinch of concern, and a touch of… - should she say it? – Jealousy.

Or… in this case, was it possessiveness?

Hinata knew about the different types of love there were, but she could never really pinpoint what it was between her and Gaara. She had thought about it quite often.

She looked forward to Gaara's visits, namely because he knew how cynical she was as an individual therefore allowing her to be herself. And the sense of attraction they both had for each other as well, though they never addressed it. Maybe it was because they both understood that there were bigger things in play and that their feelings and emotions, should they ever be addressed or built upon, would only get in the way and cause the downfall of their clans.

Gaara knew that his clan could not afford to have him fall in love, however unlikely that to be. He shouldered the fate of his clan on his shoulders. And Hinata, she knew that she had nothing to lose if she made Gaara fall in love with her – she never even considered if she really _loved _him – but she owed him her life, and she would do no dishonor by bringing him down without first paying back her debt. Such was the rules of the society about them.

Raising her hand, she touched Gaara's palm and removed it from her chin. Holding his hand in hers, she pressed her lips upon his wrist and closed her eyes.

Her heart pumped furiously as she thought to herself what a selfish woman she had become. She just told herself that she would not fall in love with this man and that she would not be his downfall. She had told herself that and right now she followed neither.

"How selfish of you… _Hinata_."

Hinata shivered and she felt Gaara's warm breath grace her lips, the tip of his tongue touching her bottom lip, before he moved away.

How selfish of both of them. Hinata knew that he was fond of her. Why else would he keep visiting if he had nothing to say or no purpose?

But though the moment had passed, their hearts still pumped furiously, their faces both red, they felt uncomfortable, but decided not to address it.

After all, they were strangely similar in all aspects.

Her naked name with no formality floated in the air.

BK

BK: Heehee. Can't wait until the real stuff starts.


	5. Chapter 5

BK: Some background stuff so y'all don't get lost. I researched some of the things in this chapter too.

BK

Chapter 4: The Eyes - Stragglers

BK

"My lady… did you hear? That Sakura girl is intensely in love with the young lord Sasuke from the Uchiha clan."

"I heard she cut her hair for him!"

Gasps, squeals, and whispers erupted from that one statement. In this time period of Japan, cutting your hair off for someone demanded a lot of courage. Long hair was the epitome of beauty as was pale skin and sensual, innocent features such as your way of speaking and walking. The next way to prove your love was to dismember your finger, usually the pinky, and give it to your lover as a sign of your undying loyal love. And the ultimate proof of love was death. "Double Suicide" they called it.

In the order of proving your love from least serious to most serious:

Detachment of nails.

Tattoo your lover's name to the body.

Removal of finger, usually the pinky.

Cutting your hair.

Piercing of the flesh, usually done with a knife to the thigh.

To kill yourself.

It was a stupid notion, Hinata believed. But it was again, the nature of their society, much as they followed the rules of loyalty, honor, and such. And since this was the political daughter of the Haruno clan, that meant sweet news for Hinata.

"Oooh, but you know, they say lord Sasuke has the heart of the devil. He's had so many girls die for him, he might as well be death!"

A burst of giggles erupted. Hinata sat at the middle of the room and sipped her tea, listening to her paramours gossip and eat their dainty portion of food. Though war had wrecked farming fields and places where food was grown – causing the price of food to sky rocket – Hinata made sure to feed her paramours. She even ate the same food they ate and for that, they respected her very much.

"He stylishly a handsome devil."

"Such a dashing fellow."

"His eyes makes me wet for him."

"Oooh! I'd know I would let him take my soul!"

The rumors continued and nothing else was said about the lady Sakura. But Hinata drank her tea and continued eating her lunch: rice, miso soup, and dried fish. She looked like she paid no attention, yet she was the most attentive.

Matsuri sat next to Hinata – her most trusted paramour – and smiled to herself when she noticed that her Mistress's lips slyly turned upwards.

As if there Hinata knew more about Sasuke then meets the eye.

BK

There were five paramours: Matsuri, Tayuya, Kin, Suiren, and Hinata.

More or less, they either admired Hinata or were extremely loyal to her. In other circumstances, some were even in love with her. Not sexually perhaps for they hid that well, but from the fact that Hinata had never allowed anyone to hurt them and that she was as kind to them as she was to anyone else. They were akin to courtesans, but under Hinata's tutelage, they led a much more fruitful life.

Matsuri was an orphan from the lands of the Sakubu. She was found almost dead from starvation and her parents were killed in the war. Hinata picked her up and opened a new world for her. She served as Hinata's right hand and as Hinata's messenger, her caretaker, and also doing the miscellaneous things Hinata has no time for. Not a great beauty or highly trained in any area of entertainment, she is often viewed as Hinata's attendant.

Tayuya had undergone terrible domestic abuse. Part of scientific experiments when the country tried to find the "all-cure" or the "Fountain of Youth," Tayuya was injected with various concoctions and was sickly. Men abused her in that society when she was no longer of use and so she ran away to escape. She played the flute well and Hinata often praised her of her skill. Tayuya loved Hinata dearly, for whenever Tayuya became terribly sick, and she became sick at the most spontaneous times because of the experiments, Hinata would be there to take care of her. Beautiful and calm, she serves as Hinata's persuader when people or men try to argue to see Hinata.

Kin came from the same hometown Tayuya was from. Because of her loud personality and overconfidence, she suffered under heavy hatred. She was the daughter of a dead samurai who fought for the daimyo. So she knew the way of the sword and carried with herself her dead father's two katanas. The people ignored her and often bullied her, calling her ugly and unladylike. She starved from the famine in her country and tried to live in the outskirts of town by herself. Though she could have sold her sword for money, she would not do it because of her father's importance to her. Great with music involving bells and percussion, Hinata found her in the barn playing one last song before fainting from starvation. In appreciation of Hinata's care, Kin serves as Hinata's bodyguard.

Suiren was a girl who had lost her unborn child when robbers entered her home. She came from the infamous land of the Bloody Mist. The child had no father for Suiren never knew who bedded her, but she loved the unborn baby anyway. Left for dead outside the village when the miscarriage happened due to the robbers who molested her, she waited for her death, but Hinata found her and offered her shelter. Hinata's kindness, a nonexistent feeling in the Bloody Mist, inspired her to keep moving on. With blond hair and amber eyes, she serves as the women who entertains and pour men tea. Often, because of her former occupation as a courtesan, she was the one who pleasured the men. With no hard feelings and treasuring peace, she follows Hinata blindly.

Hinata visited each one of her paramours in their tiny chambers. Their small rooms offered a bed, a four row shelf, and three row cabinet for their clothes and finery. At one end, a large mirror for their appearances and at the other a window. They all slept on the third story.

The second story was for meetings and the first story was for entertainment, with the occasional use of one room on the first floor for pleasure should the men pay high enough for it. Often, they asked for Suiren and Tayuya. Occasionally they asked for Kin and even Matsuri. But to have the Mistress, they had to pay gold. And only one man could afford to do so in this time of poverty so many times.

His name was….

BK

His name was Kabuto.

He was… a very unique man, Hinata would say. Too smart, too cunning, too everything. He was even more handsome when he discarded those glasses and stared deeply into Hinata's eyes before relishing her body. In a way, his love was this: a Possessive Love.

He wanted Hinata docile, submissive, yet at the same time to fight against him and be feisty.

Not that she did not have a problem with it. She quite enjoyed the foreplay.

He came often during the month, a maximum of three visits. Hinata often wondered how he acquired so much gold. He had no political land or was he part of any clans. He was just a mercenary and Hinata suspected him of being a spy.

From the very beginning, he made quite an impression on her. He entered The House and demanded to see the top courtesan.

Tayuya spoke to inform him, "My lord, we are not courtesans here. We are paramours."

He smiled politely and bowed, an innocent and polite look despite his slick tongue, "Ah, but you still are available to bed are you not?"

Tayuya inwardly scoffed, "You know that even then, one cannot do so. It is against the rules."

Kabuto shrugged and sat there, his hand precariously on his katana, "So send the top courtesan – ah, I meant the top _paramour_, excuse the slipup."

Tayuya just smiled and poured him some tea, "I'm afraid I cannot. For the top paramour does not get called upon, she calls upon for you."

There was a chuckle when Kabuto realized how much power the top of any hierarchy could hold. He drank the tea and chuckled a comment about the deliciousness of the tea.

"Thank you my lord, everything served in this house has been created and made by our Lady."

"Does your Lady go out often? I often pass by the House, it seems that you are all very active, even into the night. Does the House not open until later?"

"The House opens during the afternoon and goes until the last customers leaves the premises my lord."

"Do you all have many customers?"

There was a giggle as Tayuya answered, "Do you mean my Lady? Or my humble self, samurai-san?"

Kabuto laughed. It was just in the afternoon. No one had yet chanced upon the House as it was still early in the day, "Both you and your Lady."

"Why, I have a few here and there. I have one regular who loves the sound of my flute. But my lady, she has many pursuers. But only few can afford her time. And even then, they can never afford the second meeting unless they chance upon her outside the House."

"She is that expensive? I can afford her, I have gold waiting to be spent. But how can she exits the House?" Kabuto asked, quite interested in this mysterious figure.

"Why yes. She is most beautiful and most humble. The townsfolk in this neutral passing all love her very much. She is kind and her presence is said to quiet even crying babes."

Kabuto smiled and he took Tayuya into his arms. She yelped as the teapot fell and a little water spilled into the bamboo flooring. Her hands placed upon his chest, she blushed.

"My lord!"

Kabuto chuckled, "I suppose she is a great teacher as well since you're so polite and beautiful. Your pink hair is healthy sheen and your rosy cheeks beg to be kissed. And your hidden body, don't tell me you follow those silly rules."

Tayuya blushed and pushed away, "Ah, but I do! If I don't, my Lady will scold me."

Kabuto merely smiled, kissing the naked nape of her skin and groped Tayuya's behind causing her to squeal.

It was then that Hinata made her entrance.

The bamboo door slid open and she stepped in.

Kabuto stopped and turned to look at the intruder, only to still and have his heart slow down painfully.

In front of him stood a goddess.

Pale as the moon, her skin carefully hidden beneath the thinness of the kimono, her long legs exposed slightly through the front of the kimono, her pale blue like eyes stared straight into his. He felt a shiver. Never had a female looked at him in the eyes this intensely. Her plump breasts rose and fell with each of her careful breaths and her tiny waist accentuated her curves. He could only imagine the taste of her skin, especially those soft mounds, in his mouth. Her rose petal lips were red as blood and the long eyelashes that adorned her round, big eyes held an innocence that stirred his blood and made him warm.

When she stepped forward, her whole leg sliding forward, sweeping aside the thin kimono cloths, Kabuto felt himself go hot and he forcibly held down a much needed breath.

"Hello… my lord… I heard that you wanted to see me?"

Her voice was breathy. Her eyes a husky blue color. The dip of her eyelash when she slowly blinked enticed him. But it wasn't until she slid her view upon his body, up and down, searching sinfully all his aspects did he decide that this was the woman he would _claim_.

"I am at your service… _my_ _Mistress_."

BK

BK: Major pieces at play. Heeheeeheee.


	6. Chapter 6

BK: Thanks to those that are still following the story. NOW WE SEE THE ACTION AND DRAMA.

BK

Chapter 5: The Eyes - Opportunities

BK

She was always tired after Kabuto's visits. He tired her physically though he was great and sexually pleased her. It was that he had so much stamina.

She lay on top of his muscled body and closed her eyes briefly to rest. Kabuto took the chance and kissed her. He thought she would shoot back and demand that he take the action back since she was a "paramour," but instead she slowly opened her eyes and stared at his own dark ones.

"My lord, to steal a kiss when one is not looking expresses your need to have me in your life."

It made his heart jump and he panicked just a little when the statement rang true to him. He did not want to be dependent on her, to _need_ her in his life. But her smile settled him as her palms ran from the base of his hips to rest on his shoulders as her thumbs massaged his collar bone.

"But I am a paramour. A _lover_. So it is understandable, is it not my _dear_?"

Slightly, he felt taken aback by the double sided sword she had pierced his heart with. She was a paramour, a _lover_. She was never truly his from the start. And saying such words as _my _dear, _my _lord, _my _love, and _my _master did not ease the pain she had just salted.

"How many men have you kissed?" he demanded.

Hinata hummed and she retreated from him. Feeling her warmth being dragged away, he pulled her back and swiveled, rolling her and trapping her under his body. She let out an audible gasp and stared deeply into Kabuto's eyes as he asked once more in a dangerous tone, "How many have you kissed? Your stupid rules surely don't hold anyone from _you_."

He stared at her as her full breasts fell and rose to his chest, pressing her hardened nipples against his body. She covered her mouth with her hands as if it would protect her and he removed them, sliding his own fingers between hers and held them above her head with one hand and the other free hand caressing her lips. He kissed her again, licking her bottom lip and bit them, drawing out blood.

When the metallic taste entered his mouth, he swallowed it and moved slightly away. His thumb painted her lips red with her blood and then he dragged his bloody finger down her lips, to her jaw, to her collar bone, and finally on her breast, above her heart.

"Many men have claimed you haven't they?"

Hinata continued to breathe and licked the blood he had drawn. She had in all reality, only kissed one man. And it was Kabuto. He had stolen her kiss from her as well as her virginity. He knew it full well. He had seen her blood drawn and like a worshiper, he had tasted it as if it were the blood of gods. But to Hinata, Kabuto who was rich, strong, cunning, young and powerful, he remained a useful tool. And she knew that he would do her the most use if she played her cards carefully. If she did not give her purity to him, what else would this intelligent man accept?

Shyly, from the bottom of her heart since she did not like to admit it, she answered him.

"_Kabuto_…" she whispered his naked name, "You are my first in everything. My first kiss, my first time in bed, and my… first lover."

His heart melted when he heard her voice starting to lower at the end of the sentence and then let her go, hugging her instead.

"Oh… I love you so much my Lady. You are forever _mine_."

BK

Kabuto stayed the night, paying twice what he should have and spoke quietly in the morning when Hinata scrubbed his back for the water bath.

"I won't ask you to marry me."

Hinata momentarily stopped. Marriage? She had never even thought of it. It had never crossed her mind – not in a million years. Honestly, the idea scared her.

"Because I am a spy for the Sabaku clan. I spy and kill for Sasori-sama."

There was a pause before he continued.

"If they knew you belonged to me. They would hunt you down and I'll never forgive myself if you died because of me. The clans are ready for another war and they'll use every leverage they have to win. I can't have you in the middle since you own the House where they all meet."

Hinata continued to scrub his back, but this time slowly.

"The Haruno clan will strike the Uzumaki clan two days from now. And since they are allied with the Yamanaka clan because their daughter is foolishly in love with the same Uchiha heir, they have agreed to attack the Aburame clan. Since they are neighboring clans, the fight won't be brought to the House where everything is neutral… but I wanted to let you know. I wanted to let someone know. It's hard to hold everything in all the time."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheeks against his strong back.

"Will the Sabuku clan attack too?"

Kabuto kissed Hinata's knuckles and spoke.

"Even if the Haruno and Yamanaka clan should win, they will fight to win the favor of the Uchiha. And if they are defeated by the clans they are attacking, since they are allies, the attacked clans will destroy the allies too. So in the end…"

Hinata moved and stepped into the narrow bathtub, pressing her body against Kabuto's, and finished his sentence for him.

"…in the end, only one clan stands victorious from this battle."

She looked sleepily at him and then meshed her body into his, the soap suds holding nothing of an obstacle between the two bodies.

BK

Menma and Naruto woke up to a town house meeting with their clan. They had heard that their mother's clan was attacked. Running quickly to their father's said meeting place, they turned the corner and saw that their mother was there, but with heavy wounds. She laid in a futon, her body bloody as if she had just escaped through the night to the Namikaze clan. They were all in their father's family room.

"Mom!" Naruto ran over to his mother and though he wanted to touch her, he couldn't, afraid that he would hurt her even more.

Menma, the much more solid one walked over and stared at his mother, "Mother… it looks fatal."

Their father Minato looked grim, his face set with no emotion whatsoever for the fire in his eyes. Menma caught wind of what would soon happen, but he noticed his worried brother was still fawning over their wounded mother.

The dark headed twin noticed that only the heads of the clans were here. The townhouse must have already ended or was soon to start. So he spoke quickly to his father Minato.

"Father, what happened?"

There was a deep breath before Minato answered, "Your mother's clan was attacked, but they held out and won. However, the heir Karin is dead from a taijustu fight where the sole survivor turned out to be the Haruno heir Sakura who is on the run."

Naruto's eyes gleamed, "Sakura?"

Menma's darker blue eyes looked intently at Naruto's lighter ones, "That's right Naruto, your stupid crush just tried to decimate mother's clan."

Kushina coughed a little and the attention was back to her. She tried to speak, but they stopped her.

"Mom, don't worry…. We'll… we'll avenge the Uzumaki clan. I say this with honor from the Namikaze clan."

Menma blinked and looked at his father who slowly nodded. He knew that his father wanted peace, but to have peace throughout all of Japan, one must conquer Japan. He was probably the only one capable in the family of committing such bloodshed. Naruto was no exception. With demonic blood flowing within them, Naruto more so, they had pillaged villages, killed children and women, and not to mention, they almost once raped the last two Hyuuga that they found in the jungle.

In fact, if you riled the twins up pretty good, they would fear nothing.

No life was pretty in war. No deeds or ideas were justified either. The only thing that was final was death.

There was a laugh when Kushina finally fell to sleep, letting her strange demonic blood heal her wounds, and their father was off to meet the elders. The scoffing laugh, loud and boisterous – so similar to the same one two years ago or so – belonged to Naruto. And now, his light blue eyes gleamed red and Menma himself could feel his blood starting to pump with adrenaline.

He could almost see the blood dripping off his katana.

BK

"The Haruno clan is reported to have been obliterated. Every single one. And for the Yamanaka clan and Arumabe clan, they both killed each other leaving stragglers alive. Though no real winner has emerged, it is rumored that the heir of the Yamanaka clan, Lady Ino is still alive and is taking homage at the Akimichi clan. It seems that the Akimichi clan is taking this opportunity to gather whoever else is left form the Yamanaka clan into theirs by marrying their two heirs."

Sasuke Uchiha listened carefully as the messenger laid out the details. His brother Itachi looked thoughtful as the message was being told. When all was said and done, Sasuke looked up as his brother as everyone left the room.

"Itachi… make sure to inform your younger brother," that was his father's last few words before stepping out with the rest of the clan.

Sasuke waited for his brother to speak.

"Little brother… we were about to attack the Haruno clan. Their attachment to us was a little too much and also, they have many enemies. Our original intent was to side with the Hyuugas, but they were attacked by the Namikaze clan two years ago. If they had not been demolished… you would have had married their heir."

Sasuke turned to look forward and replied, "A political marriage? Were the Hyuugas strong?"

There was no pause, but an immediate answer, "Yes."

Sasuke looked down and at his left hand, especially the ring finger. He remembered her. The heir. Hinata Hyuuga. She was beautiful and strong. Her smile was memorable. He remembered her. How could he not? She was the only one who made his heart jump. He loved her, even as playmates and children. Yet, at the time, Sasuke was not named the heir and he wondered if her hand would go to his brother's instead.

"Then why is it that they were targeted? And by the Namikaze clan, no less?"

There was a tiny chuckle from his older brother and that made Sasuke slightly suspicious.

"Because Sasuke, the Namikaze clan was afraid of the Hyuuga. And if they could not marry the two clans together, they would have to either demolish our clan or the Hyuugas."

"And why did the Namikaze clan not attack us?"

"Because Neji – the enforced bird was promised freedom – and he betrayed the clan."

Sasuke paused a little. Every clan was scared of a coup d'état. A traitor within the clan. Especially someone as strong as Neji. Imagined if Itachi turned on the clan… their clan would disappear quicker than a war.

"I see. But if they were so strong…." Sasuke continued.

"You'd think that the heir would still be alive… am I right?" Itachi finished for him.

There was a slight pause.

"You think she's right in front of us and we just don't see her?" Itachi continued.

Sasuke looked down and he chuckled. He already knew she was alive. He knew for a long time. After all, they were lovers. Lovers since they were teenagers. He knew exactly who she was. In fact, he was pretty sure his brother knew too. His brother always knew everything. Itachi had waited until he was clan head just so Sasuke could become the heir. In the position of the heir, Sasuke would have the ability to marry Hinata.

As children and young teenagers, they were in love. In love until the war broke out.

He remembered when he saw her at the clan meeting.

She was as beautiful as ever. As if the gods had allowed her to come back alive for him.

BK

BK: BOOM…!


	7. Chapter 7

BK: As someone said, "Drama Bombs" were dropped. Ahahah! That was cute.

BK

Chapter 6: The Eyes – Found Them

BK

"Everything is coming together isn't it?" Gaara asked, leaning on the bedpost.

Hinata smiled and she paced the room in gleeful strides. Turning on her heels to face Gaara, she giggled.

"Everything is perfect. Soon, everything I've been waiting for will happen!"

There was another laugh and she jumped over to Gaara and hugged him. He received her warmly and enveloped her into his body. Without warning, the two of them looked at each other and their noses touched. Hinata felt her heart pump and she looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at Hinata, her eyes – on a full moon like today – looked very Hyuuga, and no longer a pale blue but rather a pale pearl white.

They had been like this for two years now. Off and on. Pushing and pulling. Sometimes letting more on and sometimes letting more off. Little glances at each other. Sometimes even heated arguments about nothing related to politics. And more than once, they almost didn't hold themselves back from that one kiss or that one chance in sharing the same heat.

But now, as Gaara held her closely to his chest and Hinata's small body meshed into his, their mouths so terribly close that they shared the same breath, the chance that something was going to happen made their blood saturated with adrenaline.

Something that night just seemed… right.

"G-gaara…." Hinata stuttered and her face bloomed red. She had not said his name without formality since two years ago.

"_Hinata_…" he whispered, saying her name in that husky way he had been since they worked together.

Hinata knew she shouldn't.

But Gaara's hand slid from her side to the small of her back and moved her closer into his body. Their pelvises touched. Hinata let out a quiet gasp as if she had been electrocuted.

His hand delved into the opening of the kimono and slid down her nude shoulder, all the way down her arm, opening the kimono, revealing her pale skin, until his fingers slid perfectly into hers just like that moment two years ago when she laid naked on his bed. One more movement and her kimono would be of no more use.

And then… Gaara's lips met hers and she closed her eyes enjoying the soft lips pressed against her own.

The bed that belonged to Gaara, the one he never slept in but had in the House, Hinata finally knew its purpose.

BK

There was a knocking on Sasuke's window that woke him up in the middle of the night. Instinctively, his hand flew towards his katana, which laid perfectly spaced on the side of his tatami mat, and swung it with accuracy at the intruder. He was still half asleep, but his body was trained to kill. Without really gaining consciousness, he heard the intruder gasp and fall onto the ground outside where his katana had just created a clean cut.

"_Sasuke_!"

It was an urgent whisper.

And it sounded… like a female.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he really wanted to believe it was a dream.

"_Sasuke! It's me! It's Sakura!_"

And that was when it turned into hell for Sasuke.

BK

In the middle of the same night that Gaara and Hinata were sharing the same bed and the very same night where Sakura had come to Sasuke, the Nara Clan was caught in a fight with the Akimichi clan on a disagreement on being allies. Producing an heir for the next generation was crucial. But with the Uzumaki clan gone, along with their female heir, and the notion that the Haruno female heir was also dead – the only female heir alive known was the Yamanaka heir Ino.

And they very much needed her in order for the next generation to grow even stronger. Female heirs were precious and to think that all three of the clans with female heirs clashed – without ever allying with a male heir clan – it forced the face of Japan down a different path.

It meant that the clans first had to claim a female heir before taking over Japan.

Without further ado, the fight wore on and the Akimichi clan was defeated by the Nara. They stole the bride Ino and the next day, the heir of the Nara clan and the heir of the Yamanaka clan were married. Stragglers from the Akimichi clan were killed and forced into hiding while the new clan head of the Yamanaka clan: Ino, was busy serving her clan as the new leader.

News erupted and the events reached the ears of all clan heads only a few days after.

They all knew what was going to happen.

A new war will emerge.

BK

"Political marriage you say? The Yamanaka heir is now married to the Nara heir?"

Hinata giggled and Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny my Lady?"

Hinata shook her head and covered her sly smile from Kabuto, who in turn only took hold of her wrists and forced her to look at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Why… in this cruel world – there's no such thing as love is there?"

Images of Gaara and Sasuke floated about in her head as she said the statement. But also Konohamaru and Kabuto himself. Kabuto smirked and tightened his hold on her. She gasped at the pain, but he didn't relent. There seemed to be some animosity between the both of them when she said the statement.

"Maybe there is, but you just don't about it my darling."

And then he pulled her in and kissed her.

BK

"My Lady, there's a message for you."

Matsuri handed Hinata the scroll and she opened it. The scroll contained a message from Konohamaru. She briefly remembered the night they last spent together. He had asked to die together with her. He wanted her one and only love as his. And death was the only way to prove it to him.

_My Lady,_

_If it were not for the turmoil within this land, my humble status as an heir to a clan, I'd spend my lifetime with you. But to release you from your pain of our love, please, I beg of you – only once more shall we share the warmth of one bed. I have realized the troubles I put you through, do not throw away your life for me. I do not want the war to hurt you in any way. Instead, I am happy enough to look at you from afar. But promise me, that I am the only love of your life – should I find you with another… I would die._

_Love,_

_Your dear Konohamaru_

Hinata had no reaction to the scroll. In fact, if she were to be truthful, she felt a little relieved. She supposed Konohamaru would think that she would cry to this letter, but no tears fell and she tucked the letter back into its scroll shape and held it to the fire that lit the tip of the candle she was near. It burned slowly at the end and then all the way until the only words legible as it burned away into ashes were the words: _My Lady_.

Matsuri stared at her Mistress and dared to question.

"My Lady… did the letter add to your discomfort?"

Hinata shook her head and watched as the ashes tumbled down the candle, mixing into the melted wax below.

"No… strangely enough, it makes me want to see him and prove to him that I can love. Do you think I am unable to love, Matsuri dear?"

Matsuri stared at her lady and replied after a thoughtful moment, "I'm not so sure myself my Lady… but there is one thing I am sure of, and that is if you do wish to love, then that person should be the luckiest person in Japan."

Hinata smiled and she tilted her head at Matsuri's comment. Motioning for Matsuri to stand and moved closer and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Why Matsuri, you're so adorable. To think this steel heart can do such a thing."

Without any more words Hinata stepped out and left Matsuri in the room. When Hinata was gone, Matsuri gathered the ashes of the letter Hinata had burned and placed them into the little box where all the other love letters Hinata ever received were. A pile of ashes remained in there as Matsuri just added the newest batch.

She wondered who else would write letters to her Lady. She had never received any letters to give to her mistress. Perhaps they were letters that Hinata received but never replied to. Perhaps they were love letters from her Lady's past.

But even then, it felt like to Matsuri that her Lady would never fall in love, and that felt just perfectly fine with Matsuri if Matsuri could be with her Lady forever.

BK

Hinata was shopping for food outside the House when she chanced upon the twins she never got the names of. They were speaking to a monk and Hinata walked by accidentally slipping on a smooth flat rock. It had just rained the night before and Hinata could barely imagine the embarrassment she would have to face if it weren't for someone who caught her in the nick of time.

Turnips and cucumbers tipped out of her basket onto the dirty, muddy road, but around her waist, a strong arm held onto her. Heart pumping, she turned to face her savior and her eyes widened as they met light blue eyes and blond hair that shone like the sun. Instantly, her face bloomed a rose red and she stuttered immediately.

"My L-lord! Oh, I apologize! What an i-inconvenience to meet such a r-royal in this way!"

Hinata didn't know why all of a sudden she couldn't speak or why her heart was pumping so furiously, but when she saw him smile at her, she felt her body melting just a little bit. He had such a big and charming smile.

"Nothing to worry about my lady, just doing my duty."

Hinata blushed and they stayed there a while before she gasped and pushed him away, bowing deeply in apology.

Then another man handed her cucumbers and turnips back. She looked at the dirty foods in his calloused hands before looking up. Grabbing them, her fingers gracing his rough hands ever so slightly, causing shivers to run through both of their bodies, Hinata looked up and her blood ran cold.

Those were the eyes.

She would have recognized them anywhere.

BK

BK: MUHAHAHHAAA!


	8. Chapter 8

BK: An anonymous review wanted longer chapters and slow buildup of the events. I agree, that would be much better, but the nature of fanfics is that if it doesn't move fast, it's not interesting enough. And also, it's partly my fault that I don't revise and the like. Pardon me on that. But I can put up longer chapters I guess. Heehee.

And officially, I guess this is a harem around Hinata. I have not decided on who she will end up with. So… y'all should express your feelings before I decide something. Or maybe I'll do different endings and you guys just choose which ending you want to read and never read the other endings for the rest of your life because you hate that pairing. Ahahaaha!

Well, better start thinking, I'm killing characters off so fast.

BK

Chapter 7: Revenge – Turmoil

BK

Those were the eyes. The same shape. The same color. The same intent.

Oh god… those were the very same eyes she saw two years ago. This man killed her mother and the other man behind him – his twin, was the one that tried to rape her.

Clenching the vegetables tightly in her hand in awe and fear, her heart pumping for different reasons now, a mixture of hate and admiration, she gulped.

"Ah… you're the Lady of the House. It's nice to see you again."

He spoke just like he did two years ago. Quietly. Silently. Coolly.

"Oh! You're right Menma! It's her!"

And he did too. Loud. Boisterous. And full of confidence.

They scared her and she did not remember feeling this scared of men ever in her life except for this very moment.

The man named Menma looked at her and crossed his arms. With a tilt of the head, his dark hair falling slightly to his right, he smiled brilliantly at her and Hinata flinched, looking down instantly.

"You do look as beautiful and fair as they say my Lady."

Though his voice was the same as it was two years ago, this time it held warmth and drew her in. As if he _cared_ about her. The other bright and boisterous man came next to his twin brother and spoke as well, examining her. She felt as if she was on display again. As if they had just torn away her kimino and were now ready to savage her.

"… you _are_ beautiful. I didn't realize that one time at the clan meeting."

Hinata scrambled to put her turnips and cucumbers back into her basket. She looked like she was about to take off and run. So Menma, his heart stirred strangely, reached out and touched her elbow, wanting her to stay longer.

"Erm… don't leave. Please." Menma whispered the last half.

Hinata looked down at where his fingers had just touched the nook of her elbow. It was a soft touch that she did not anticipate from someone so murderous. With as much courage as she could muster, she looked up at him and was forced to examine the murderer of her mother's eyes. His eyes were blue, though darker than Naruto's and Hinata felt his need to have her stay a little bit longer. As if he… as if he wanted to spend time with her. But unlike the day where the clans met, today his eyes were like the eyes she saw two years ago. Eyes tinged with the color of blood.

Naruto, himself, brushed away the slips of mud that had splattered onto Hinata's cheek when she almost tripped. He was on the other side of her, but his touch too felt soft and smooth, despite his callouses from katana training.

"Miss… we won't hurt you. I promise."

Hinata felt cornered and she did not believe a single word that they uttered. Yet, her heart pumped fast with adrenaline and something else. Her heart pumped with the desire to get to know these two men who stirred her feelings.

BK

They had let her go. She stuttered and bowed many times. Flustered and a little too beautiful with wisps of her hair adorning her pale neck from the fall, Naruto felt that he had never seen such a woman before. She did not wear as much makeup as she did when they first attended the clan meeting. Nor did she wear the colorful kimonos that accentuated her body, making her an alluring, sinuous figure of desire.

Rather, right now, she looked like a girl in a plain, simple kimono, with her natural plain beauty, and it stirred his heart rightfully so. Her cheek was as smooth as the fuzz on peaches and the blush she emitted naturally from her skin reminded him a cherry blossom in bloom. She was petite and when his arm wrapped around her, Naruto felt like she was made to complement him. He just _could_ _not_ let her go. In fact, he missed her warmth right now.

Menma, stirred by her too, looked at his fingers, the ones that involuntarily reached out to touch her and make her stay. Her wide, pale blue eyes were beautiful against her natural face and her dark, midnight hair, slightly wavy and held together in a bun, had wisps that hugged her face making her beautiful and slightly out of breath. He swallowed something in the back of his throat and clasped his hand shut into a fist, wanting to preserve the touch he had with her.

There was something about her that made him want to see her more. Talk to her more. To know her inside and out. As if… as if they met before and he just never got to be with her.

Slightly unsatisfied, the two of them both unaware of the other twin's feelings, smiled at each other and turned back to the monk, trying to discuss about the neutral land they were in and how to avoid such bloodshed in the area by asking for secret routes. The monk had been on the side of the Namikaze clan for as long as they knew and they were just about to receive the information before the Lady past by them. Slightly distracted, Menma couldn't get back on task, and the monk had to answer the question of their faces.

"The young Lady is well known for her intelligence and beauty. Kind, fair, and just, she will make a fine wife to bear children. There is a rumor going around that she had descended from a famous clan long gone. So the blood of brilliance runs thick within her. I'd say there isn't another flower as perfect as her. In her past life, she must have almost reached enlightenment from the Buddha."

Naruto smiled at the monk and he couldn't hold back his question, "And what of her? Does she have someone courting her? If what you say is indeed true… I see no fault that other male clan heirs won't come to ask for her hand."

Menma didn't realize his brother's feelings, but he too was interested. As twins, either one of them would become the heir. And whoever the heir, they got to marry another heir first. In this case, if the Lady was proven to be a descendent of a clan, they could potentially ask for her hand. And since war was about to erupt… what better chance than to become the designated heir now?

"And if you are to look for secret passages, I'd say the Lady would be the one to talk to. She built the area with her own hands. She should know all passages."

The twins felt imbued by this and though they did not openly show it as they were samurai, they knew they could not wait until they saw the Lady's sweet face again.

Naruto smiled and he patted his brother's shoulder, "Oi. I'm going to speak with dad. See you soon."

Menma smiled too and he lightly punched his brother in the chest, "Yeah… I'll see you later."

Naruto continued off. He wanted to speak to his dad about heir duties.

Menma, he followed after Hinata.

BK

Hinata ran to the House as fast as she could and she thrust the basket of food into Kin's hands the moment she got there. Kin watched as her Mistress, someone cool and collected, run up the stairs, fumbling over the easiest steps. Slipping, Hinata stayed there to nurse her slightly strained ankle.

Kin walked forward concerned, "My Lady?"

Hinata blinked and she glanced at Kin, "Kin, darling, don't worry about me. Start on the breakfast."

Kin noticed that her once composed Lady, who was so mature and strong, suddenly seemed like someone her own age: young… and in love? She could not believe her Mistress could ever fall in love, but since she had been ordered to make breakfast instead of tending to her beloved Lady, she bowed slightly and moved towards the kitchen, very much worried. Kin felt she should tell the other paramours later for the sake of their Mistress's health.

Someone threw the flap open as soon as Kin left and Hinata tried to rise as she didn't want to be seen in such a ghastly state. But when her eyes looked at the door, she noticed it was Menma, and her knees gave out, making her fall down again.

He ran over and caught her, sweeping her into his arms, and Hinata stared wide-eyed at his cavalry.

"M-my Lord!"

He smiled at her reaction, his heart pumping at doing such a trivial thing as saving her, and asked her a question.

"Please, let me. I'll take you to your room."

It was such a scandalous thing to ask. A man blatantly asking if he could enter her room. The House wasn't even open. But Hinata could not refuse him and she looked away as he started walking up the stairs with her closely held to his muscled chest.

When they got to her room, Menma let her down by the door and leaned against the wall watching her retreating figure.

"I don't know what it is… but, I feel as if we met before. And that we were destined to meet again… Somewhere, somehow. I don't know, but I'm not planning on letting you go this time."

His voice was soft. But it was not enough for Hinata to turn around and face him.

Hinata remembered clearly when they met, but he looked devilishly handsome this time without the dark clothing he wore two years ago. His dark hair, black as hers, had been hidden two years ago by a straw hat. His lips by a mask. His defined body by a black uniform. But his eyes, they glowed ever the same.

Dark blue eyes. Shining as bright as the moon shrouded in the night yet tinted by blood.

Wide and fierce like fox's, ready and without doubt to strike.

Cold and yet fiery, the aura of a leader.

Hinata remembered his eyes.

The color.

The shape.

The aura.

She remembered.

But he melted it away when she closed her eyes and heard him approach her. His hands slid down her shoulders firmly onto her stomach and he leaned in to kiss her.

It was as if the gods were playing a cruel trick on them.

Hands clenching Hinata's waist, he pushed her against the wall causing her to throw out her arms to save herself from hitting the bamboo doors. Their bodies meshed against the wall, feeling as if they were meant for each other, and Hinata felt herself feeling ashamed for doing something that went against the lives of her clan. But she could not help herself for when Menma stopped kissing her pale neck, his eyes stared into hers, deep and conquering, and she could do nothing.

"I… I must go." It was a quiet whisper that needed to be said, but had no support behind it whatsoever.

But Hinata knew she had to protest somehow. Her mouth moved to say those words her brain fought for, but her heart did not back it up. Menma rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"You don't mean it… you felt what I felt did you not?"

His nose touched her jaw and she indeed felt that sinful feeling that they were meant for each other. His fingers, laced with hers, tightened and Hinata felt like he had just tightened his hold on her heart.

She shivered openly and it pleased Menma, but she also spoke.

"Please… I…."

She couldn't think of anything to say because her heart kept preventing her. So did what she did best. She twisted men's hearts.

"I belong to another."

BK

Hinata threw the pillow against the wall and threw a throwing knife right at it. With another pillow, she screamed into it.

What the _fuck_ just happened?!

She knew someone was fucking with her, because she couldn't deny the feelings she had and yet she knew exactly how she felt.

The twins were named Naruto Namikaze and Menma Namikaze.

Those were their real names. They took up different surnames to confuse other clans and people by sharing their mother's clan name Uzumaki.

They were the clan that destroyed her clan.

And they were the two prime murderers who killed her mother right in front of her eyes.

She _hated_ them.

And yet, she knew she _loved_ them.

She screamed again into the pillow and cried.

She wanted to kill them. She wanted to kill and torture them so bad. She wanted to mutilate them. Make them jump off cliffs. Make them drink the blood of their dead clan members. Make them _suffer_. But it felt like she was killing and torturing a part of herself too.

But her mother. Her _mother_.

That could never be forgiven.

Blood was thicker than water. What her heart felt had nothing on what it really was when it came right down to her family. She'll kill herself if she needed.

After all, she already sold her soul to the devil when she made that promise.

She promised to be Gaara's bride when she avenged her clan.

BK

"_Hinata."_

_Naruto smiled as he ruffled Hinata's hair. Waking up next to her was the only thing he looked forward to every morning. _

"_N-naruto."_

_She still stuttered when it came to him. He smirked a little. A little playful smile as she opened her eyes for morning. But the clouds shifted and light splattered into her eyes. Yelping, she hid from the sun and covered her eyes. Naruto shifted his body over hers and blocked the sun._

"_Ne ne, Hinata-chan… I'll protect you. Even if it's from the sun."_

_Hinata looked concerned though she was happy._

"_But… Naruto-kun. Demons get hurt from the sun."_

_Naruto chuckled._

"_This fox demon? Don't you know? I'll follow you to the ends of the earth even if the gods tore us apart and made us enemies._

_Hinata stared into his eyes and she blinked slowly._

"_It's a taboo for us to fall in love Naruto. E-even if… even if I love you with all my h-heart. The gods would surely punish us."_

_Naruto looked somber, but he smiled still and it made everything seem alright._

"_But as long as we get to meet each other again, in whichever life the gods do give us… I'll still be there to love you. Believe it."_

_Hinata smiled and she looked at the red string tied on their pinkies. Then sadness filled her._

"_They'll find us Naruto. They'll kill us."_

_Naruto frowned, but his heart sped up as he mumbled one more sentence._

"_Then let's make sure they find us dead with the red string connecting us together. That way, we'll never be separated again."_

_Hinata paused before she responded, thinking about what would happen._

"_But what if the gods hate us?"_

_Naruto snuggled into Hinata's body. Last night, they shared one bed. They had run away together. They could not be without each other for long._

"_Then… may they punish only me."_

_Hinata shook her head, "I would never allow that Naruto. Never!"_

_Naruto smiled into her shoulder and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against her chest._

"_You took care of me even though I was a demon. You loved me even though I could have killed you. The gods would be cruel to never let us be together. Then let us die tonight in promise that we will find each other in the next life… and when we do, we'll continue our love."_

Blood splattered and Hinata screamed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lanterns were lit and Hinata's paramours rushed to her room. Kin made it to Hinata's futon first. She shook Hinata and Tayuya placed a wet handkerchief on Hinata's face, cooling her down and waking her up.

"My Lady!" Matsuri cried.

Hinata opened her eyes and grabbed her stomach. It felt as her heart had been pierced.

"Are you hurt?!" Suiren continued.

Hinata took in deeps breaths and she let her vision focus. When minutes passed by, her paramours handing her water and dabbing her face with a handkerchief, and Hinata's heart finally regained its normal pace, she realized it was just a dream.

"My Lady…?" Matsuri asked.

Hinata blinked and she looked at Matsuri, "Yes?"

They paused. None of the paramours spoke. Breaking the silence, Tayuya decided to speak.

"You're crying my Lady."

BK

"There's nothing to be said Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was in front of him. She seemed a little pale.

"I know you want me to hide the Haruno heir. Why don't you just marry her?"

Sasuke blinked. What? How did Hinata know? He thought all the clans thought Sakura was dead. Even he thought she was dead until she came into his home and tried to seek refuge.

Hinata laughed without feeling, "Marry her Sasuke. You and I no longer have history. When you were made the heir two years ago, I was already dead. And I will remain dead."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, "I didn't wait two years for you to say that Hinata. I wanted you safe. Don't ignore me when I say I love you."

Hinata felt his lips land on hers, crushing her lips and opening her mouth. Hinata held onto his hair, savoring his tongue. When they broke away, she looked at his nearly red eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm already dead Sasuke. This poor, dead heart doesn't know what love is anymore."

He stared at her, but she continued.

"I don't know what _love_ even means anymore."

And Hinata truly meant it. There were so many men in her life and she had threw around the word love to each of them.

"I'm filthy. I'm dirty. I'm evil. I'm not clean or innocent. I'm going straight to hell. Don't be dragged along with me."

Sasuke paused when he heard her say that. Hinata remember saying the same thing to Gaara. But Gaara smiled instead and had told her that he was even worse and that he would accept her for who she was. She was altogether exactly what he wanted when he proposed his side of the compromise. But Sasuke, dear Sasuke did not need such burdens.

"I don't care Hinata. That's what love is. Love is accepting all your flaws and loving you still."

"I burned every letter you sent me." Hinata countered.

Sasuke chuckled, "You burned it to protect me."

Hinata replied with wit, "I burned it because our love is dead with the real Hinata two years ago. It's my fault you're still attached to me. When you founded me, I latched on to you. I should have let you go."

Sasuke scoffed, his voice starting to shake. "Don't be silly."

Hinata pushed him away, "When we meet again, it'll be on the battlefield. Don't forget. Marry the Haruno heir. I won't hesitate to hurt you in battle."

Hinata watched Sasuke as his eyes steeled and she turned around, unable to look at him. They had changed. She had changed.

"And you expect _me_ to see _you_ alive? You expect me to see you at the _battlefield_? _No_ clan? _No_ affiliations? _Nothing_?!" He continued, ignoring her.

Hinata felt tears threatening to fall. She hated tears. She never shed tears. What was wrong with her lately? Cursing silently to herself, she took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. They had been in love since children.

"Sasuke…"

"You expect me to _leave_ you?"

"Sasuke."

"I waited two years Hinata! I searched for you! I found you! I promised to leave you alone until you were ready!"

Hinata turned around, the tears already fallen, "Sasuke!"

His heart wrenched when he saw her tears and impulsively, he tugged on her wrist and forcibly kissed her again. This time she resisted. But he was strong and the only thing she could do was wait until he stopped.

"You want to know how I feel right now Hinata?"

Hinata felt her tears fall without stop as she stared into his already red eyes. Did she wonder about how he felt? She had brought so much turmoil into his life.

"I wished you never existed. I wish you were _dead_."

Hinata swallowed. That hurt. It really did. The one person alive who still loved her, loved the real her from back then, loved the real her that is today, it hurt that he wished she never existed. Hinata wiped what she could from her face, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't wipe those tears. It's pitiful. I would rather see you dead than see you with another man."

Hinata tried to keep her tears at bay, "Then will you kill me? Send someone to kill me?"

Sasuke scoffed, "That's what I was to you? Just a potential heir? A playmate? Nothing more and nothing less, was it? I think my life was better when I never knew you."

Hinata couldn't look at Sasuke in the face. What he was saying kept hitting her in the heart.

"Everything I ever accomplished. Everything that would have made you proud, our clans proud, was done in vain, wasn't it?"

Hinata tried not to sob, "I'm… I'm sorry. Please… I am."

Sasuke scoffed again, "Good bye Hinata. I hope you have a 'good' life."

There was silence. So this was their goodbye. Hinata couldn't bear it. Sasuke let go of her and moved away. He picked up his katana and started walking towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried, "Wait!"

He stopped, but he didn't turn around.

Hinata tied the end of her hair with a white ribbon. Quickly running to the cabinet for scissors, she cut off that portion of her hair and turned back to face Sasuke's back.

"I… this is my love for you. Know that it was true."

He did not turn around, she expected that. So she walked towards his back and touched it softly. With one hand, she reached for his empty hand and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers over it. The rest of her hair, now shoulder length instead of at her waist, shone as it curved when she tilted her head to the side. She would have liked to rest her forehead against his back… but it was not in right to do so anymore. It never was.

So… all she could do was muster a quiet whisper.

"Farewell… my sweet Sasuke."

BK

BK: Yay! Can't wait for the other chappies.


	9. Chapter 9

BK

Chapter 8: Revenge - Resolutions

BK

Sasuke could not leave without savoring Hinata's body. He thought that he hated her and that he was going to leave. But when she cut her hair… he just – he just couldn't do it. He would never forget the way her body moved against his. Nor would he ever forget the taste of her skin or the smoothness of her curves. She was soft and reactionary, her body replying without her consent to his every movement. He loved her.

But now as he looked at the pink headed woman in front of him, his heart sank even more. How could he take care of another if he did not love them? Sakura was a fine woman. Strong green eyes, fair skin, and fierce as a mother tiger. But she did not have what Sasuke craved.

He wanted Hinata's wit. Hinata's touch. Hinata's eyes. Hinata's fingerprints. Her hair, her lips, her body, _hell_ – he wanted her soul.

But it was a period of war. Love was useless and he knew that. He thanked the gods for even allowing him the chance to even be able to fall in love with someone who _could have_ been his wife. If Hinata were to be his wife, he knew conquering Japan would be no problem. After all, he would do anything for her.

But again. Political marriage was needed. Sakura smiled at him and he could only look at his older brother. Itachi saw the remorse in his younger brother's eyes and he decided something that only he could do.

The Uchiha clan sat around them, eyeing the Haruno heir, waiting to see what would happen. She had come upon them for help with nothing but the blood flowing within her to make her important.

"I will marry the Haruno heir."

Eyes widened and Sasuke, whose head was held downwards, shot up and stared at his brother. What had he just said? Itachi was going to marry Sakura?!

Even Sakura seemed shocked. She had intended on marrying Sasuke! She had wanted to her whole life. She thanked every star in the sky to have been born the same age as him just so she could be with him!

"Heir to heir marriage will not suffice in this turbulent time. Sasuke will be on the battlefield fighting the battle. I will be here to wait for the enemy should they pass him. It only makes sense to have the Haruno heir marry me."

Murmurs carried throughout the round table. Sakura wanted to protest, her eyes looking for help. She glanced at Sasuke and was disheartened to see that he did not feel the same way she felt. It was helpless. She was to marry his older brother. To give birth to his older brother's children. To live with his older brother and never be able to even hold Sasuke though they lived together.

But what could she do? Her clan was gone. She had nothing to offer but her blood.

"Then it is decided. The wedding will happen tonight. Nine months from now, may a healthy heir be born!"

Sasuke could only think back to Hinata.

They had a chance.

But… but could they ever be together again? After their farewells?

BK

"Do you think male heirs are stronger? Or female heirs?"

Hinata sat at the table and spoke with the Nara heir. He had somehow decided to come and see her. He wanted to speak with her. Hinata knew he was a smart man. Perhaps even more so than Kabuto. Also, the Nara heir was married. Hinata knew that her womanly charms and ways would not spin him under her spell like all the others.

He had asked a rather interesting question. Hinata thought about it. If she were to answer, she'd say that both female and male heirs were both powerful – there were no gender biases on that one. It just so happened that all the female heirs were dead.

"My young lord, are you here to consult about which clan to attack?"

Hinata had popped the question. She knew what he was here for. She would not play dumb. If she wanted to have him notice her as not a woman for he was not as susceptible to her bodily assets, she would have to appeal to his mind.

He placed a tile upon the majong game before smirking at her.

"You're quick. And the last move you made was formidable. It's like we're playing an air war."

An air war was when two players of equal skill battled. Each move played precisely so well that to think of what next will happen required full attention. One mistake and you lose.

Hinata held up the tile with the symbol "fan" etched on it.

"The Uchiha clan… has acquired a marriage. If you should wait, long into the future, your two children will fight another war."

Shikamaru watched as Hinata placed the tile down on another space. It was a bad move. But it captured his attention.

"I knew the House was nothing ordinary. It is so precisely placed. Declared neutral and also headed by a lady no one has anything negative to say about."

He held up another tile. It had the symbol of attack. Placing it right next to her badly placed piece, he attacked her. Synonymously, Hinata understood that he was going to attack the Uchiha clan soon.

"Thought that was a bad move my lord? Be careful of what you forget. Even carefully placed pawns can change the tide of war into your favor."

And Hinata took his king with her pawn.

He looked mildly surprised, but not too much. Rather, he was impressed.

"If only Ino would think of strategies the way you do my Lady."

Hinata methodically looked at his eyes, and then when she held them for two seconds, she looked down and bowed her head. Her face bloomed with pinkness from his compliment.

"Oh my lord, but Lady Ino must be busy. As an entertainer, I have enough free time to think and polish my skills. I am sure you love your lady even so."

He rose her face with the tip of his fingers and smirked, "So exotic… I do wonder… why you bother with political state of affairs. It's as if you have a plan."

He had completely disregarded Ino, focusing on her.

Hinata smiled and replied with wit, "I care for the future of Japan. Any fool who cares for the future would understand."

He smiled, teeth showing and the hand that tilted her face relaxed. His thumb graced the bottom of her lips.

"Do they now?"

BK

Hinata had to throw away her love for Sasuke if she was to avenge her family. She would eliminate the Uchiha clan using the Nara clan. Then the Namikaze clan, thirsty for revenge themselves will destroy the Sarutobi clan whose Haruno's mentor Tsuande resides in. Most certainly they would think her to be sheltering there. And to make sure that the Sarutobi clan is obliterated… Hinata would have to call upon Konohamaru.

She will use him. He will betray his clan for her love.

It will be the downfall of the Sarutobi. Just like it was the downfall of the Hyuuga.

She will have her revenge. She must.

She was close now.

Very close.

But… her heart hurt.

BK

Gaara woke up with Hinata in his arms. She had called for him. He thought that perhaps she was not eating well for she was pale and when he came to her, she walked up to him and kissed him. It led on from there.

He liked her a lot. She was beautiful, intelligent, and witty. She was also savage, mean, and forceful. She would kill people for the sake of her plans. Just like him. He thought she was perfect. Two monsters put together.

He didn't show emotions very much. Even when they made love, they only emotions that she could tear out of him were expressions of desire and need and sexual pleasure. When they spoke, he was expressionless, often listening to her more than actual discussion. And when they did discuss, he had to keep himself in check because she could _exalt_ from him many expressions if she tried.

Carefully, as it was extremely foreign to him and nothing like sexual passion, he trailed his finger down her cheek. It was soft. And she looked peaceful in her sleep.

Usually she had on a mask. A mask to fool people. But in her sleep, her naked body keeping him warm, marking her human and not a monster, he chuckled. Just a little chuckle.

Mainly, she made him want to smile. With her, he didn't feel so lonely. And now that she called upon him, he could tell that she relied on him. His heart soared a little on that fact. His fingers shuffled into her thick wavy hair and ran slowly through it.

He stopped in midair when he realized that something was different. Her hair was shorter now. And not only that. She was pale. Stressed. He lied there next to her and thought about it, looking at his fingers that had trailed through her soft tresses.

Hinata stirred beneath him. She moaned a little, distraught from a dream.

He blinked slowly and watched as she opened her eyes wide and started to take in deep breaths. Gaara placed an arm around her back and held her close. Her naked warmth creating a source of heat within his belly. When she regained her breathing rhythm, she spoke.

"Th-thank you."

"Hmm."

That was his reply. Hinata did not move away from his embrace. She had another nightmare, this time she was saved by the demon and he took care of her. The demon was adamant and snarky, but he wouldn't touch her and said that she was a human and humans were disgusting. But at the end…at the end, they were about to kiss and Hinata had to escape by waking up. She didn't want her heart to beat so fast she felt she was going to die. Waking up next to Gaara made her feel relieved.

The blanket that covered them was comfortable and Gaara liked it. But he did feel a little… concerned. She had cut her hair. Women never cut their hair unless it was to prove something.

He threaded her hair again. Hinata closed her eyes and dared snuggling into his body even more. He did not reject her. She felt thankful for that.

"You cut your hair."

It was a simple statement. Hinata knew he did not expect an answer. He never did. And she didn't feel comfortable telling him. But this time was different. It demanded a reason.

"Why?" Gaara murmured.

Hinata blinked, "…why?" She repeated. He wanted an answer from her.

Gaara nodded, "Women cut their hair for a purpose."

There was a pause and then he added, "Tell me."

Another moment passed, "I don't think I should."

Gaara continued to play with her hair and when he stopped, he smiled. But he didn't let her see his smile as she was snuggled into her chest.

"Oh… I see."

And he did. She had cut her hair for a man. And though he knew he was possessive of her, he felt somewhat sated that she did not want to tell him. That meant she cared about how it would affect their relationship, no matter how strange their relationship was.

BK

BK: Happy New Year all!


	10. Chapter 10

BK

Chapter 9: Revenge – First Things First

BK

"Naruto, you wanted to speak with me?"

Minato looked at his son and then at his sleeping wife. She had not woke up since that first time she had slept. It troubled him. Minato considered himself a lucky man because he was able to marry someone he loved dearly. And not only that, he had two great sons born from their love. He touched her pale face and her red hair. She did not respond.

Naruto seemed dismal upon entering the premises. He had rushed over with such excitement, he nearly forgot that his mother was in a coma. He had never seen his father so… desperate. His father usually offered smiles and easy glances. It was his mother that would do the scolding and not allow Naruto and his brother to do things that were dangerous.

"Yes father…. I wanted to talk about heir duties."

His father stood up and walked passed his son, looking back as if to tell Naruto to follow him. Naruto trailed behind his father and into the clan garden.

"It's about time we chose an heir too. I thought to marry Menma and Karin. The Haruno clan put a big dent in our plans."

Naruto felt his heart drop a little. Menma? Was Menma destined to be heir? What about him? The floating image of the beautiful lady he saw at the clan meeting entered his mind. It had been a few days, yes, but she never strayed far from his thoughts. Menma had come back that day a little too quiet, even much more mute than usual.

"But now… I seem to think that it would be unfair to make either one of my sons the heir. You both possess great ability to lead."

Minato turned around when he stopped right in front of the rose bushes. They were as red as blood. His father fingered one of the red petals until his fingers turned red and the petal was no longer colorful.

"Like this red rose, if you wear it out too much, it will slowly withered until all its colors disappear. I think it is time for me to step down and offer the clan Leader position too. The bloom that I see within my sons will last much longer than mine, now that my roots have been stilted by the Haruno clan."

Naruto, still very quiet, thought about what his father was saying. His father wanted one of them to become the leader. Therefore, the latter will become the heir. So… whom should be who? Naruto knew that Menma was the calmer, more rational leader. He was not as strong or passionate as Naruto was, but he was much more comprisable and complacent. Menma was easy to agree with. Naruto was instead, passionate and charismatic. As an heir in battle, he would lead much better, whilst a Leader at home, Menma's guide would be superior.

Naruto finally glanced upwards and noticed that his father was looking at him. Offering an easy smile, his father eased Naruto's thoughts a little.

"Do not worry my son. I am glad you are thinking ahead. I cannot bear the thought of losing you two now that your mother is in a deep slumber."

Naruto smiled easily back, something he inherited from his father, and spoke.

"Well father, I came before you to ask about becoming the heir. If what you say is true… then I believe Menma to be a suitable clan Leader and I will be a suitable heir in the battlefield."

His father's smile faltered and Minato closed his eyes, "I believe you are correct. When this war is over… will I even _hope_ to see any grandchildren? Perhaps that is too much to wish for – I just want my family safe and sound. I don't want anything to ever happen to you all."

Naruto chuckled a little, "Grandchildren? Father – I would like them too."

His father smiled and Naruto looked at the red rose that had already withered in his father's hand.

BK

"My Lady…" Matsuri began. She had never seen her Mistress cry. Never. It was something she never thought her Lady was capable of.

Hinata looked paler than usual and she donned a deep red kimono which made her even paler. It wasn't a very reveling kimono either. It was a simple kimono that would not latch onto branches or things. The fabric would not tear easily and it was just a two piece. One white undergarment and the bloody red kimono on top. In fact, it seemed… dangerous and full of ill intentions. As if her Lady was ready for war.

"You haven't eaten your portion of the meal."

Hinata closed the curtain after looking out and her eyes looked at Matsuri from a sideways view. She didn't seem very hungry. Instead, her Lady seemed… thirsty.

"Thank you for reminding me, my dear."

Matsuri smiled, "You need to remain healthy at least."

Hinata closed her eyes and she sighed, "Yes, unfortunately you are correct. I feel a little ill nowadays."

Hinata came and sat down, eating what Matsuri had prepared for her.

"I dare to ask my Lady, but how is your sleep? Do wake up with nightmares anymore?"

Hinata smiled and she looked sinfully at Matsuri.

"I do not know if they are nightmares or if they are forgotten memories I am not supposed to remember. Whatever they are, I have no intentions of letting them interfere with my life."

Matsuri nodded, but her Lady continued, something which was rather unusual.

"But I believe because Lord Gaara is here, that I am getting better. And I am thankful for him."

Hinata did not look at Matsuri, but Matsuri noticed her Lady's expression. Matsuri had always looked at her Lady. She knew her Lady's expressions, every single one. Ever since she was picked up by her lady, she would always look to her beautiful face for comfort, for safety, for everything. Matsuri would even dare say that she knew her Mistress the best. Lately, however, that all seemed to be untrue. Because she knew that there was one expression that her Lady would never show towards Matsuri, because that expression belonged to Lord Gaara. Matsuri had chanced upon them one morning when bringing breakfast and she had never seen her Mistress so unguarded and vulnerable than when she was with Lord Gaara.

It was as if… as if her Lady _trusted_ him.

"Matsuri, darling… you seem unwell."

Matsuri looked up and she smiled for her Mistress, "It's nothing at all my Lady. Your health seems shaken is all. Kin told the paramours about the time you ran in breathless, it caused a quiet uproar among us. If I may ask, in order to quell our worries, what can we do in order to help you? We hope you were not attacked."

Hinata drank the miso soup and tilted her head, the baubles and ornaments in her hair dangled beautifully to the side. The light tilted within them, flashing throughout the room.

"Hmm… yes. If the Namikaze – Uzumaki heirs wish to meet with me…"

There was a long pause and then Hinata's eyes shot towards Matsuri's. Eyes that shocked her and scared her. Eyes that Matsuri had never seen from her Lady ever. Her Lady's eyes were sharp, icy, and above all, _murderous_.

"…let them see me _immediately_."

BK

Menma's katana sliced through the stack of hay with nothing but the movement of leaves to signal that he had even moved. Lightning quick, the dummy on the other side was also demolished. With a click, he placed his two katanas away in their scabbard and watched with red tinted blue eyes as the hay and dummy fell apart seconds later.

"Lord Menma?"

A woman's voice floated into the courtyard and Menma turned immediately around, his ears fine-tuned to one woman in particular.

Hinata stood there in a deep red kimono, gloriously bright in the sunlight, and with the cherry blossoms floating down, already have bloomed two days ago. Spring had just arrived. And with it, someone that wrought havoc within his heart.

He blinked, feeling his heart starting to race, and he walked forward without guard. Then as if he ran smack into a wall, he noticed his brother right next to her. His brother's stature bothered him, as if standing right next to her was natural. Something that was meant to be. They were standing so terribly close, it made Menma swallow without thinking.

"Brother," Menma said dryly. He hadn't expected his brother to be escorting the beautiful Lady.

Naruto smiled and he gestured to Hinata, "Remember the Lady? She had heard about mother somehow and wanted to visit."

Menma's heart soared a little when Hinata's light blue eyes met his. Though she was guarded now and nothing like the plain girl he met the other day, he liked that she came to visit his mother. In fact, he was glad if she came to visit him too. It did not matter that she belonged to someone else. When the war erupts, he will have her.

"Ah. I see. It's a pleasure to see you again." His voice was smooth like silk and betrayed none of his emotions. Hinata could see that he had _no_ intentions of letting her go. So she smiled and touched Naruto gently.

"My Lord, if you would please… I would like a private word with you afterwards."

Hinata blushed as Naruto smiled at her. From her peripheral view, she did not miss the crossed glare she received from Menma. It seemed that her presence affected him greatly.

Naruto's own hand touched hers and she jolted a bit, feeling shivers down her spine. The blush evident on her face deepened and she retreated her hand, only to have it stopped by Naruto's. His hands were calloused but caring, and she felt that this was almost foreign from the murderer she once knew.

"Of course my Lady. Anytime."

BK

Kushina was as good as dead. She was sound asleep, even if an earthquake were to happen, it would not wake her. Hinata observed the room. It was nicely built and would be hard to enter. It was not of bamboo, but strong wood. Wood that would not easily burn. The Namikaze clan knew what they were doing when they created the headquarters. Unlike the Hyugga whose whole home burned to the ground luminously in smoke and the color red.

Now was the only chance.

"Lord Naruto, your brother wishes to speak with you. He said it was urgent."

Naruto nodded at the servant and then turned to Hinata, "I'll be right back. My brother seems to have something urgent to say to me."

Hinata smiled and inclined her head.

Naruto paused at the door, his hand on the doorway and smiled at her before leaving the room. The servant however, stayed in his place watching the Lady with interest. Standing, after examining Kushina from afar, with her back to the servant, Hinata took out a throwing knife and swiftly threw it at the servant's head with a flick of her hand. With a silent thunk, he fell backwards dead. Hinata felt nothing as she took out another knife.

With a sure hand, strength gathering as she rose her hands, she delivered the death blow.

BK

BK: Side note - wanted to finish my stories that were on Hiatus... but then I also wanted to start another story. One where Hinata is married and has children. All very sweet and stuff... but not really since it has a _dark_ side. Was thinking DRAMA/SUSPENSE/ROMANCE. In character for once too. Interested?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Revenge – Lies and Kisses

BK

"Naruto… about the Lady."

"Isn't she beautiful? I think I will ask for her hand in marriage. Every time we touch, I feel scorched. She keeps this façade on, as if she doesn't want me to see through her, but I know she feels it too."

Menma stared at Naruto. He didn't want to believe it. Was Naruto in love with her? When she said she belonged to another, did she mean Naruto?

"Father has not told you, but I will become heir soon. He is going to retire and he wants you to be the Leader," Naruto continued.

Menma swiftly turned around and he stared at his brother, "But I haven't consented!"

Naruto looked a little shaken at his younger brother's tone, "But it is a great honor. You are being promoted before me little brother. Is this not what you wanted?"

Menma suddenly felt the weight of their age difference. He was the little brother, no matter how miniscule seconds were during the birth. He would always have to listen to his older brother Naruto. But if he were the Leader of the Namikaze clan, he would not be in that position anymore. They would be equals. But he wanted to protest. Protest because of _her_.

"And you did not want to marry. I think the position of Leader is perfect for you." Naruto concluded.

"But –" Menma wanted to say that was the past.

However, someone interrupted them.

"My young Lords! Lord Minato is under attack!"

Naruto shot out of his seat and Menma's katana could be heard. The opening click of his scabbard would be enough to silence even the howling wind.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

The clan member shrunk back a little, almost reluctantly not delivering the full news.

"And your mother… she's dead."

Naruto's eyes turned blood red like the roses his father once held.

BK

"Agh! Ah!"

Hinata was out of breath and she bled heavily, though nothing dripped because it soaked into her bloody red kimono. She pressed against her wound and ran as fast as she could through the unknown forest that belonged to the Namikaze clan.

"Come here!" Came a voice from the edge.

Hinata turned and she saw Konohamaru. With one last step, she fell into Konohamaru's arms and he took her onto the horse in front of him as he galloped away with the woman he loved in his arms. They would be safe at the Sarutobi estate.

BK

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!"

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with the Nara. They had set traps everywhere at the Uchiha headquarters. How was that even possible? They never even stepped foot here!

Shadows danced around in the moonlight and seemingly grabbed Uchiha members at all places. They were large and loomed over many places blocking out the only light they had from the moon. Sasuke knew that he was the only Uchiha in the room, after all, it was his sleeping quarters. But the sounds of his clan members dying outside could only paint so much imagination into his mind. His strikes were without fear of hurting his comrades and everybody his katana sliced through, blood stained the night.

Sakura ran into the room, letting the moonlight spill and finally destroyed the illusion of shadows, and saw Sasuke fighting off multiple Nara clan members. From the back, she saw Shikamaru, the heir, jumping from the window, ready to gut Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke!" He turned towards her and without so much as a glance, she jumped before him and blood decorated his whole vision as the Nara heir cut through the newly wed Uchiha bride.

Sakura's scream could be heard throughout the premises and Sasuke's katana shot right through the blood and into Shikamaru's shoulder all the way to his pelvis.

"You BASTARD! You just killed my brother's WIFE!"

BK

"Sakura!"

She opened her eyes blearily and smiled weakly.

"No regrets. I… glad… something for… you… clan."

Then without warning the light from her eyes faded and she slumped into Sasuke's arms. Around him, dead bodies laid and his clothes drenched with blood. The sun had finally appeared over the horizon and Sasuke felt emotions spilling from his eyes as tears fell onto her drained face.

Oh god, what had he done? What did he do to deserve such a bloody life? This girl wanted nothing but to be by his side. Was this the death she deserved? She had no regrets she said. A true warrior. And though he did not love her, he respected her.

Laying her down, he closed her eyes and covered her with the destroyed and tattered blanket he was sleeping in just hours before.

"Lord Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot up and ran towards the fight outside, his clan still needed him. War gave no excuses to lament. At least his brother was not hurt. At least for now.

Sasuke looked up to the rising sun and with a glint emanated from his sword, Sasuke rushed in with a terrifying roar that shook the earth.

They had brought forth the tyranny of the Uchiha clan.

BK

"My Lady?"

Hinata woke up to the tender touch of Konohamaru's fingers. He caressed her face and sighed in relief when she opened her eyes.

Feeling around, she could tell that she was undressed and that the cut Lord Minato Namikaze had inflicted upon her was bandaged. Konohamaru knew what to do apparently.

They were in a deep jade room and Hinata rested in someone's bed that she surmised to be Konohamaru's. She was warm, having been covered by many blankets, and felt comfortable though the cut on her waist itched. She was lucky. Very lucky.

She did not anticipate to fight with the Lord Namikaze. He was indeed a force to behold. Fast as lightning and fierce as the devil. His intent to kill was enough to stir fear into Hinata's heart.

But she was not the last Hyuuga for no reason. She put up a fight. After breaking the ribs and thrusting the dagger into Lady Kushina's heart, seeing her last breath, she had prepared to fight any incoming clan members. Lord Minato just happened to be the first.

She had thrown a poisonous dagger, so poisonous that it would rapidly deteriorate the body, into Lord Minato's neck. It had pierced him and entered the vein, spreading the poison into his body. Surprised as he was just going to visit his wife, he didn't come into fighting position until Hinata delivered the second blow with another poisonous dagger. This one hit him in the thigh deep, making him buckle.

But he was not the clan Leader for no reason. His eyes flashed and within moments, he was upon her with katana in hand, reading to strike. As if everything was in slow motion and amazed at the lightning speed, Hinata barely dodged and the cut was intercepted by her waist with a lucky streak that it was not deep. With the chances of survival slim, she ran out throwing a smoke bomb into the ground, concealing her whereabouts and her scent.

She was glad that she had contacted Konohamaru beforehand. He would do anything for her without asking. Right now, she was even pleased that he got her somewhere safe and where no one would ever expect to find her. It was going all according to plan. Even if the cut would hinder her.

"My Lady?"

Hinata smiled painfully, feeling the wound acting up, and she touched Konohamaru's face, "Thank you my darling."

His face lit up and he kissed her fingers.

And now… the Namikaze clan would think that the Sarutobi clan had kidnapped her.

BK

"Where is the Lady?!"

Matsuri yelped when Naruto ripped down the door. Kin came through the door and she immediately shielded Matsuri. Tayuya and Suiren ran down from the stairs. They immediately sided with Kin and blocked the doorway.

"Excuse me, this is not how you enter neutral territory my Lords!" Kin yelled.

Naruto's eyes burned red, "Where is she?"

The paramours would not speak. Matsuri trembled beneath Kin and clung on Suiren. Suiren held onto her like a mother would a child. Naruto's eyes flitted towards Matsuri.

"You! You're always with her, where is she?"

Matsuri shook her head and hid behind Suiren. Tayuya stepped in front of them, her voice melodious and with every intention to calm the Namikaze lord down.

"My Lord, our Lady is not here since yesterday. As far as we know, she has gone out and never returned."

Kin added on, "Perhaps _you_ know where she is. Since meeting your lot, she's been getting weaker and sickly!"

Naruto growled and he grabbed Kin's nightgown ferociously, ripping her off the ground. Matsuri and Suiren yelled in fear while Tayuya tried to hold Naruto back by the arm. Kin stared at him with steely eyes, unable to give in. She had been appointed her Lady's bodyguard, she would never go back to the days of groveling in the ground.

"You dare blame _me_?" It was a deadly whisper and Naruto spat it into Kin's face. She did not flinch.

"I dare to blame anyone that hurts our _family_," Kin pushed herself off and added with distaste, "_my lord_."

Menma appeared behind Naruto and looked at the scene in front of him. It seemed like they had revisited the past. Scared girls, vulnerable, and dead in a moment should they decide to lift their swords. Where was the Lady? She had disappeared.

He still looked dry and dead as Naruto did.

When Naruto and Menma reached the room where their mother was, clan members had already crowded the room looking for the killer. Their father was breathing in deeply, his eyes staring at their mother's dead body without really seeing, as if he was blind.

"Father!" Naruto had yelled.

Minato coughed and blood splattered onto the polished floor.

"N-naruto…" more blood fell from his mouth, Minato could not even hold them back.

"Father," Menma said with much more control though his fingers shook, ready to kill anyone that crossed his path.

"Menma – hack!" Minato coughed, blood pouring out like vomit, and he fell onto his wife's body, as if trying to cover her from something.

Clan members gasped. They had never seen anything so ghastly. They never expected anything like this from their acclaimed leader.

"Father!" Naruto ran over, pushing people aside, and grabbed his father's shoulders, trying to steady him. But Minato's body had given out and he would have collapsed if Naruto did not hold onto him.

Minato smiled easily as he always did and as his body deteriorated, he said his last sentence.

"It looks like I won't be here to see my grandchildren."

Naruto shook his head, tears falling rapidly like waterworks, "No. No. No! No! Father! No! Dad! DAD! DAD! NOOOOOO! Don't leave us!"

Menma covered his mouth and turned around. He gulped and looked upwards trying to stop the tears. His father had died such a pitiful death. The tears fell anyways, frustrating him and with a loud anguish cry, he released his katana and the whole wall in front of him fell to pieces.

He crumbled to his knees and grabbed his dark hair, pulling to stop the pain. Screaming at the accursed sunny sky, he yelled until the clan members left them alone one by one.

BK

"If you don't know where she is… then she must have been kidnapped. She must have seen who killed mom and dad. If they didn't kill her, they must have kidnapped her."

Naruto spat it out to them, Menma stood next to his brother, the Namikaze clan trailing outside keeping the wary townspeople at bay.

It was war.

Kin's eyes widened. The Lady? Kidnapped?

Suiren started to cry. Tayuya fell to her knees and held her hands to her chest as if cradling her heart and sobbed.

"No... No! Not our Lady! What is she even worth? She is just an entertainer!" Kin countered, unwilling to believe what she just heard.

Cries that started out quietly, rang louder as the truth was realized.

"Then they would have killed her."

The whisper floated in the air and finally Kin broke down and she covered her mouth, taking in huge breaths. It was unbelievable. She could not even defend her own Mistress. Naruto looked at the crying ladies in front of him. They knew nothing. They cried as if they had lost their dearest friend, dearest sister, someone that loved them even for all the ugliness they held in the past.

Menma's eyes were still red and they turned even redder. He looked at Matsuri whose eyes weren't even registering in the moment anymore.

"We found evidence about who could have infiltrated the Namikaze headquarters. Father's sword had been drawn but it was mixed in with his and mother's when he fell so we could not tell whom it belonged to. But we did find a smoke bomb and it had the seal of the Sarutobi clan."

Matsuri stirred to life at the mention of the Sarutobi clan. She stood up and faced the two young Lords who were much taller and much more powerful than she could ever hope to be. The elder paramours stared at her and Suiren latched onto her hand.

"Matsuri-chan?" Suiren whispered.

Matsuri stared down at her hands and she touched the cheek Hinata had kissed so many times. She finally knew what Hinata had been doing the whole time. She had been kissing Matsuri every time her Lady said something important. This was Matsuri's role.

She knew her Lady was alive.

She knew that her Lady gave her a purpose.

She would not fail now.

"M-my Lords," Matsuri trembled, swallowing something in her throat as the paramours watched the youngest speak to the daunting men in front of them, "The Sarutobi clan did you say? Would that not be Lord Konohamaru who is deeply in love with my Lady?"

BK


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Revenge – Cleaning Up

BK

"Gaara, why the long face? The only clans left to face now are the Namikaze, the Sarutobi, and the Uchiha. Undoubtedly the stronger ones, but few nonetheless. Why do you seem troubled?"

Sasori had spoken to Gaara who paid little attention. The jade eyed heir somewhat cursed to himself. Gaara had thought that he was impossible to read. But he had not heard from Hinata for a long time now. He should have met with her somewhere since the last time they talked. After all, clans had been demolished. People have died. And not to mention – the Namikaze clan was now on a spree to kill the people who murdered their parents.

Hinata should, no – she _would_ have contacted him by now. What was taking her so long?

Someone burst through the doors. It was Kabuto. His whole attire told the story that he had rushed over as fast as he could.

"SIR! It seems that the neutral territory is now taken over by the Namikaze clan!"

Gaara's tilted his head dangerously. Sasori noted the interest.

"The… _neutral_ territory?" Gaara repeated.

Kabuto bowed, "Yes commander."

Sasori spared no emotion whatsoever as did Gaara who stayed perfectly perched on the desk like a hawk. Sasori's eyes flitted to Gaara's and Gaara looked straight ahead to Kabuto. Their father was upstairs bedding some woman who called herself the secretary. The sounds could be heard, but they all ignored it.

The shock of cold emerald eyes did not surprise Kabuto, but the ferocity of it did. Kabuto had never seen his commander so… dynamic. Was it time for blood to shed?

"And how did you let this slide under your nose Kabuto? Were you not there every other day visiting the paramours?" Sasori said nonchalantly.

Kabuto paled a little, stunned that Sasori would know but smiled anyways, "It seems that the Lady of the House was taken by the Sarutobi clan. The heir Lord Konohamaru is quite taken by her. She was visiting the Namikaze and Lord Konohamaru may have taken it as an invitation for her hand. Thus he came and intercepted her while killing the Leaders of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Two birds with one stone, I surmised."

Gaara's stare did not relent and it seemed to pluck everything out of Kabuto. Kabuto gulped and he smiled again to hide his fear, "Is there something we should do Commander?"

Gaara blinked once and then he smiled dangerously. Kabuto flinched and Sasori closed his eyes, a crooked sharp smirk appearing on his own handsome face.

That was the signal for war.

Not just any type of war.

_Their_ type of war.

_Guerilla warfare_.

BK

"We have no choice but to accept their invitation to become allies. I hate to say it my Lord, but as weak as we are, having been attacked by the Nara, we can only consent to the Namikaze."

Sasuke stood there and looked at his dead brother and his bride. Then he looked at the graves - ceramic pots that had the Uchiha emblem. Ashes of his dead clan members laid inside them. He should have already cremated his brother and Sakura. It only brought more pain to see them.

"Cremate them," Sasuke whispered.

The clan member knew that their new Leader was still affected by the ambush from the Nara clan. In fact, only a few of them were left. A good thirty if you counted Sasuke's dying father and weakening mother. They had survived because of Itachi, but not without injury.

"Yes sir." The clan member shuffled away to begin the process. Sasuke turned on his feet, the swish of his cape fluttering in the wind as if saying good bye.

Now to deal with the Namikaze clan.

BK

"They dare challenge the _great_ Sarutobi clan?! Under the pretenses that we killed their _dear_ mother and father?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"Tsunade, stop and think. You always jump to conclusions."

"Well! If it's not for our pacifist grandfather! I'm sure they'll just agree to compromise _again_ like the last war. I knew compromises would not work! We never even signed treaties! We are still in a cease fire! There is no armistice to signify any reason for valid attack! Our people will suffer!"

"Tsunade!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled. He was old and aged, but that voice would shake mountains.

Tsunade paused, her face still in anger, and she sat down with a huff.

They had tried as hard as they could to not place all the trouble onto the youngest and newest heir, but it was inevitable.

"Konohamaru… did you kill them? Did you kill the Namikaze and Uzumaki leaders?"

His grandfather's voice was sad and quiet. Even if Konohamaru told the answer, whatever it was, it would not be enough to sate the oncoming war. _Someone_ had killed all the old leaders, injured them beyond compare, letting the young heirs take leadership and letting their brash minds take them to war. They would not stop until they were satisfied.

Konohamaru looked at his hand, the one that held Hinata in bed yesterday as they shared one night of soft, slow love, and he grasped it shut. With eyes that shone with a fire, he answered.

"Yes. I believed it was time that the Sarutobi took over Japan so that we may end the suffering. I asked the Lady that one clan meeting to help me distract them so that I may have the chance to attack them. She could not refuse me because I am an heir. I – I know it was rash. I know I cannot apologize. I know I have shamed you all. But… but I intend to take responsibility for what I have done. Even if that means dying before you all right now with seppuku."

There was a collective gasp at the table. Their young heir taking a knife to the belly? In order to atone for his misjudgment? Not even shame would be enough to take the youngest away from them, screw the ideas of honor! This was their child!

"When we become the Emperor of Japan, there will be no need for you to die. You would have done us great service if this is to be true," Grandfather Hiruzen said.

Tsunade too stood up, "Perhaps it was time we stopped dwelling in unstable peace. Maybe it is time to act and secure it."

Other clan members stood and agreed, "Yes, for our people! To stop the suffering! It is time the Sarutobi takes matter into their own hands!"

Hinata smiled discreetly as she looked at them from behind the curtains on the second floor. Konohamaru was so honorable. He was willing to die for her actions. She knew he was irreplaceable.

Hinata walked down the hall and noticed that no one was in the hall, they had been rallied into the main meeting, soaring with the pride of the great Sarutobi clan. Opening one window, Hinata whistled. A hawk appeared and Hinata attached a coded letter onto the ankle. With a scratch on the head and a pat on the bird's wings, Hinata whispered to the hawk.

"Send this to my dearest."

BK

"So Sasuke, I assume you are the Leader now?" Menma asked outside the gates of the Uchiha clan, as if the gates were not broken or burned at all from the Nara battle. Maybe it was out of respect for the Uchiha clan, or perhaps to mock the Uchiha clan. Whichever one, Menma had the upper hand.

"I accept your proposal of becoming allies. It seems I have no say in it. Are you the clan Leader now? I have always thought you were the better one," Sasuke replied, no joy or emotions within his voice.

"Yes, I am clan Leader now. Naruto is the heir," Menma offered, looking over at his taller brother.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, ignoring the latter half of his comment, and asked, "Where is she? Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke stared at him. His blue eyes were mixed with red and they swirled uncontrollably.

"She's dead."

Naruto chuckled, "Good. I'll kill her again in _hell_."

BK

_Dearest,_

_You've done it. You made everything complete. Rescue them. Leave me. I am safe._

The hawk ate the food that was offered and drank the water to replenish the energy from the flight. It perched on the person's arms with nothing much than a turn around that any puppy would do then with a flutter of its wings, it squawked and flew off, its job completed.

BK

BK: I'm thinking about writing another story… it's going to be super twisted though. So I don't know if I should attempt it. It's got murders, deaths, family problems, revenge, and the works. I like writing drama I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

BK: Hello all! School is starting again so that means slower updates. I'll do my best to update whenever I can. Education first! But I'm glad y'all like the story. As you can all see, we're nearing the showdown.

To answer some questions:

*I totally forgot about the Inuzuka clan... Shame on me. I could have developed a deeper plot I suppose, but now that the showdown is coming up, I don't think I can include them in anymore. SIGH. Sorry! ... Thanks anon!

*A guest said that this was the story of a glorified prostitute. That made me think about the television show How I Met Your Mother. There is a character in there named Barney who is basically a glorified manwhore. And I love him because he is hilarious and that is basically who he is, and I will accept him for that. Somewhere along the way, I just thought, "EH, it's a TV show. The possibilities of STDs in his life if it were real would be horrifyingly high, but they never addressed it so... I'll just go with the flow." His family background is NSFW too. So I don't really have a problem with writing something like this. I don't intentionally want to harm anyone. I just wanted to write a story where everything is a stake, even health, possessions, relationships, pride, and the like. I don't know, I could have written this as a glorified hobo. But, that's just to bring some food for thought.

BK

Chapter 12: Revenge – Wrapping Up

BK

Anyone could have read the letter. But could they have interpreted it if they did not know her well? No, he didn't think so. But he knew her and she knew that.

This was what the letter meant:

_Dearest,_

_I've done it. Everything is in motion. Kill them. I will come to you. I will be in danger._

He burned the letter after ingraining the message into his mind. She had written the message as a map. She was in the second floor of the Sarutobi headquarters and in a green room on the right wing. He would come for her.

Gaara knew that she knew he would.

BK

"This is horrible! Lord Kazekage is dead!"

Everyone bustled around. But Sasori remained stationed right next to Gaara and Kabuto himself was behind them paying no attention to the mass confusion. Temari and Kankuro themselves stared out at the huge glass windows behind them without much care.

"I heard someone killed him! In his sleep!"

"It must be that damned secretary!"

"There was no blood, it must be poison. Only poison from our clan could deteriorate the body that fast!"

"She must have slipped it into his mouth! That whore!"

"Bring her here!"

There were kicks and screams as they dragged the secretary by her hair to Gaara's feet. Temari and Kankuro stared at her as she cried and begged at their little brother's feet. She crawled over and hugged his legs. Temari walked over and kicked her aside.

"Don't touch our _Leader_. You might kill him next," she said, her voice filled with unbendable will.

The secretary cried, the only decent clothing she had on was her undergarments and their father's cloak.

"B-but! I was ordered to! It's not me! I swear!"

Gaara smiled and his eyes started to swirl, "Oh? And who ordered you?"

She looked up at Gaara, her eyes pleading for mercy, but she could not speak. No one would believe her. No one would believe that Gaara was the one who told her to poison his own father. No one would believe her that Kabuto gave her the poison for he had made it. No one would believe that Sasori was the one who left the Lord Kazekage's door open for her. No one would believe that it was Kankuro who hired her in the first place. No one believed that it was Temari who taught her those sinful ways. No one would believe her.

The Sabaku clan were all devils. Each and every one were all monsters. They would only follow the strong one. They would only follow the one they thought was capable. They would only support Gaara.

After all, their clan was hated from the beginning of time and spat upon by all the other clans as weak and dismal and unworthy. Even now, the other clans did not look to the Sabaku to form alliances or blame them for anything. It took a devil to rise in order to change history.

And that devil was Gaara.

"Sasori… you understand what to do," Gaara whispered.

"Of course… _Leader_."

Her eyes opened wide in terror, she knew what was coming, and she screamed, "You _monsters_!"

BK

"Kyaaaaaa!"

A corpse danced on strings as if she was a puppet in front of the Sarutobi forest. She was not identifiable, but they knew it was a greeting message.

The Sabaku clan had joined the war.

Konohamaru turned around and puked. Tsunade had turned pale and she could not utter another scream. Hiruzen had caught Tsunade as she fell backwards and stepped in front of her. Monsters they were indeed. It seemed that the war had certainly started and the fighting grounds were here: the Sarutobi forest.

On the other side of the forest, a similar contraption was displayed. This time the body of the Kazekage. Menma stared at the corpse and laughed loudly, taking his katana out and cutting the thing down in a flash. Naruto felt bile starting to rise and he had to look away from the fly filled object. Sasuke looked around. There was nothing but this corpse on strings as a greeting message.

The Sabaku clan had sent their message clearly.

And they were not to be taken lightly.

BK

"Matsuri-chan… what happened to our Lady?"

Matsuri dipped the ladle into the miso soup and handed another bowl to Tayuya. Suiren had asked her a question and she had to make sure no one was listening. Not even the people of the neutral town who were far away. After all, they were no longer neutral. They had been taken over by the Namikaze. Who knew where ears would be?

They were located at the center of the camp. To put it precisely, they were brought with the Namikaze as war hostages. The battlegrounds were to be the Sarutobi forest which was located west of the neutral town. The Uchiha were just south and had allied with the Namikaze whose territory rested just above the Sarutobi. The Sabaku were out in the worst area of Japan, having been isolated and pushed out. They were located in the desert where food was not bountiful to the northwest, on the other side of the Sarutobi. In this case, the Sarutobi was surrounded.

Matsuri would know, she had been brought up there in the desert. She had traveled far for survival. She had seen war. She was a product of it.

"Matsuri? Our Lady? How did you know to answer the two Lords?"

Matsuri blinked and was brought back to the present. She looked down and put the dried fish into another wooden dish, placing it down in front of her paramours. She sat down and took her chop sticks, pointing to the rice.

"I don't know," Matsuri started, "we don't know whose ears are listening."

She ended the latter with a whisper and the paramours nodded starting to eat.

"But I know she will come back for us. That is why the Namikaze has us here."

BK

Hinata put on hakama and gi, much easier clothes to move in than kimonos, and opened Konohamaru's cabinets, looking for any type of daggers, senbons, or weapons she could use. Konohamaru would come back anytime now. She would have to prepare herself. She didn't know if she should kill him or leave him alive. He may save her when the time called for it.

But what Hinata hoped for was that she would not meet him when _they_ came for her. Somewhere in her heart, perhaps, Hinata had started developing a soft spot for the young heir. She had never met someone who loved her so dearly.

Taking a ribbon, she tied her hair up and put on a helmet donning the Sarutobi clan's emblem. She would be a boy for this war. Unlike the last war, she will not be naïve and she will not be stupid and she will not be taken advantage of because she was a girl. This time, she would not hesitate to be the murderer. This time, she would stab them in the _eye_s for having ever looked upon her and her mother.

Moving around, she saw a wakizashi (shorter katana) and tucked it into her bandaged chest. Next, she took the kunais and ninja stars, wondering if the Sarutobi clan were once shinobis. She saw a katana, but she knew it would just weigh her down, after all she did not know how to use them.

What she really wanted was daggers. Throwing daggers.

Then something swished right behind her head and she ducked, hitting her side, and feeling the wound that Minato had inflicted upon her itching to reopen. A dagger landed on the door and she glanced at intruder that had entered through the window.

It was Kabuto, masked and dressed in black.

"Looking for these?" he whispered.

BK

"How did you know?" Hinata asked Kabuto as they ran on the rooftops towards the Sabaku camp.

"I know how your body _moves_ Mistress. Changing the way you look doesn't throw me off."

Hinata laughed, "I always knew you were smart Kabuto. But now you're just boasting. I meant about the daggers, how did you know I used daggers?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Because you are the one who killed the Namikaze and Uzumaki leaders with the poisonous daggers I gave Lord Gaara. You could have told me you were working with the Sabaku clan. I was completely fooled by your charms."

Hinata giggled, "Is that not a good thing?"

Kabuto grinned, "No, it is not. Because now I don't know how to treat you. Should I treat you like a member of the Sabaku clan or a paramour? And should I not kill you? Or should I kill you because you know I am a spy?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and she stopped, "You would kill me?"

Kabuto stopped a few feet ahead and he stared at her, "You know I work for the Sabaku clan. It would be in my favor to kill you if you're not working with the Sabaku. In fact, you don't even look like us. Why are you working with us? Who are you?"

Hinata loosened her hands and felt the dagger slide into her palms in preparation. She wanted to be prepared. She didn't come this far just be killed by some nobody. Kabuto didn't see her dagger, but he noticed that her face had changed and in turn, he too prepared for something unexpected.

"I thought you wanted to marry me Kabuto."

Kabuto smiled, "But you lied to me didn't you? You would have never married me. I don't even hold a position of power. I'm no one."

Hinata stared at him, "No one?"

"That's right. I am just a product of war created for war. I don't know my name, don't know my origins, and don't know anything. My glasses were given to me by a nun who took care of orphans, my name was given to me by a friend who betrayed me, and my purpose was given to me by Sasori-sama who recruited me. I'm no one…and I don't even know your name."

Hinata tightened her hand on the dagger, "Well then, I suppose I owe you something in return for all the secrets you told me. Secrets I didn't even want to know."

Kabuto laughed, "You never loved me did you? You just listened and squeezed information out of me. Waiting for me to spill something important. What are you? A spy? And for whom?"

"I'm nobody," Hinata answered without a pause.

That answer stilled Kabuto for a while, but he stayed wary.

"Maybe we are more similar than you think Kabuto."

BK

"We strike at dawn. The moonlight will not provide us any help in this war. The Sarutobi knows the forest far better than we do."

Menma, Naruto, and Sasuke sat huddled together at the middle of the table and conversed about the attack strategies. Naruto had just spoken, his insight on war pretty keen unlike his aloof attitude.

"We have to watch out for the Sabaku clan. They may have traps elsewhere in the forest."

"They might not even come out until we fight the Sarutobi."

"That's cowardly."

"That is war."

"Their type of war. Don't line me in with those dishonorable ronin."

"And who pushed them until they became monsters with no morals?"

There was a pause as nothing was said.

"We are not like them," Menma said.

"_We are_. Do not forget the last war and what we have done." Naruto countered.

"You massacred the Hyuuga clan," Sasuke whispered, "I can't believe I am your ally. This is degrading."

Naruto laughed, "Well, you had no choice. Else you sacrifice your clan."

Sasuke's eyes flashed a crystal red, but they were met equally with Naruto's bloody ones.

Menma cleared his throat and looked at his brother, "I believe we do not owe anyone any apologies."

Sasuke couldn't stop, "Well – I need answers, not apologies. Where is the Lady of the House?"

Naruto stared at him, his heart twisted in slight envy, "Why does that matter to you?"

Sasuke lift his eyebrows, "Because…" and he hesitated.

Should he tell them that she is the Hyuuga heir? Sasuke shook his head. Why should it even matter if he told them? After all, she has done nothing but – then it dawned upon him, but before he could think it through, someone interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me! My Lords!" Matsuri burst through the tent flaps and tried to catch her breath.

They all stood and stared at her, "What is it?" Menma asked.

"My Lords! There are lights! In the sky!"

BK


End file.
